Embrasse-moi ou je t'embrasse
by Sam-Elias
Summary: La vie n'est pas si paisible que ça à Samezuka, surtout quand on aimerait vivre une existence calme ! Mais bon, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie et il faut faire avec ! [Attention le rating peu changer] [J'ai longuement hésité sur le titre... .]
1. Acte 1: Baiser volé

_**Aloha !**  
_

_Shit, je suis de retour ! Un jour, vous allez tous faire une overdose de ma personne -oh non, j'espère pas ! é_è_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un nouveau pairing que j'inaugure pis que j'aime de plus en plus. -On voit très vite de qui je parle dès le début donc...-_

_**Petite note**: Je ne sais pas s'ils sont réellement OOC mais dans le doute, je m'en excuse.  
Et aussi, la photo décrite est apparenté à un fanart que j'ai aperçu._

_**Pis une p'tite note résumé**: J'ai bien conscience qu'il n'est pas du aguicheur mais si vous avez cliquez c'est que ça marche un peu non!? ;D_

_**Disclamer**: Toujours aucuns personnages en ma possession. C'était à deux doigts pourtant... . u_u_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_Acte 1 : Baiser voler._

* * *

Seijuurou était un obsédé qui s'ignorait.  
Jeune, aucun signe avant-coureur ne s'était montré mais durant son adolescence c'était une autre paire de manche. Seul lui ne s'en rendait pas compte.  
Tous les autres pouvaient entendre ses insinuations sauf lui.

Et aujourd'hui, il a une obsession, depuis la rentrée et il ne s'en cache pas.  
A sa première semaine, il était tombé sur une photo et ses prunelles s'étaient illuminées.  
Il avait trouvé la personne peinte dessus, mignonne, vraiment adorable et incroyablement charmante.  
C'est ça, il avait été charmé même si son admiration a commencé par un quiproquo.

_~ Flashback. ~_

_Les casiers claquent, grincent et des pas s'éloignent des vestiaires.  
Deux personnes restent, un violet et un rouge. Ils ne se parlent pas, ne se regardent pas et terminent de s'habiller pour pouvoir rentrer dans leur dortoir.  
Au même moment, un bout de feuille s'échappe d'un cahier posé négligemment dans le casier à demi ouvert. _

_Seijuurou curieux comme personne ramasse ce qui semble être une photo et la dévisage un instant.  
Un instant qui se calcul très vite en minute.  
Le mauve qui aperçoit le « bug » de son camarade s'approche de celui-ci et tapotant son épaule, il est surpris de voir un sourire imbécile sur les lèvres de son capitaine._

_**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?**_

_**_ Qui est cette adorable petite fille là !? Regarde comme elle est mignonne ! **_

_Rin Matsuoka rougit dans la seconde. La « petite fille » dont ce rouge parle et lui-même, à l'âge de 5 ans, déguisé en fille à cause de sa sœur.  
Arrachant l'image des mains du Vermillon, il l'a fourre dans son casier, se demandant même comment cette plaisanterie a pu arriver dans ses affaires et fronce les sourcils.  
Mignon ! Personne ne l'avait jamais trouvé mignon._

_**_ C'est moi sur la photo alors arrête de fantasmer et ferme la bouche.**_

_Les mots prononcés, Rin se retire des vestiaires se sentant assez humilié pour le reste de sa scolarité.  
Seijuurou, lui, reste un moment muet, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux sans bouger un muscle.  
Cette révélation le secoue mais sa première idée ne s'en va pas et d'un geste vif, il rattrape son sous-fifre dans les couloirs.  
Un large sourire aux lèvres et les iris rieuses, il dévisage Rin avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard._

_**_ Est-ce que tu remettrais un uniforme pour moi !? J'avais pas vu à quel point tu pouvais être mignon !**_

_Le violet arrête de respirer un moment, gonfles ses joues rougissantes et frappe son capitaine sur le crâne à l'aide de son poing. _

_**_ Va crever !**_

_~ Fin Flashback. ~_

Depuis ce petit incident, Seijuurou Mikoshiba a une obsession et cette obsession s'appelle Rin Matsuoka.  
Depuis ce petit incident, il n'a de cesse de poursuivre ce violet et les insinuations vont bon train, …les bagarres aussi.

Aujourd'hui et comme tous les après-midi, le gymnase est rempli de nageur en tout genre. Première, deuxième et troisième année confondu, un brouhaha se fait et des exercices sont effectués.  
Le capitaine des troupes met de l'ordre dans ce joyeux bordel et toujours un sourire aux lèvres, il s'approche du bord de la piscine et s'occupe de ces rookies.  
Indiquant les premiers exercices à faire, il jette quatre personnes à l'eau et les regardant évoluer quelques secondes à peine, il se retourne vers son élève favori.

**_ Toi, je te garde pour la fin ! **

**_ Lâche-moi, crétin.**

**_ C'est capitaine pour toi. Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler autrement. …Le rouge te va à ravir.**

**_ Va mourir, **_**ca-pi-tai-ne**_** !**

Sur ces belles paroles remplies de douceur, Rin s'éloigne et s'en va sur le dernier plongeoir pour sauter à la flotte.  
Le cœur battant rapidement, il essaie de se concentrer sur ses longueurs sans trop de succès.  
Le carmin le rend réellement dingue et les tentatives incessantes commençaient à l'attendrir sans trop comprendre comment ni pourquoi.  
Continuant son avancée dans l'eau, un demi-tour sous l'eau s'effectue et une nouvelle rage se forme à l'intérieur de lui.

Rin pousse sur ses appuis, fabrique un vide à l'intérieur de ses pensées et se concentre sur ses gestes.  
Pendant près d'une demi-heure, il ne fait plus que ça. Nager, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise d'arrêter, de reprendre son souffle.  
Contre son gré il sort de la piscine, attrape sa serviette et la pose sur son crâne, recouvrant son visage par la même occasion.

Le Vermillon s'approche en silence et discret comme un chat, un malin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Une idée germe dans sa tête, elle est vicieuse mais lui, ne le sait pas. Il fait simplement ce dont il a envie.  
Sei' regarde les environs, personne ne les observait alors d'un geste agile il soulève la serviette éponge, essaie d'attraper les lèvres pleines de sa proie mais celle-ci s'éloigne.

Rin est surprit, effaré même et les yeux grand ouverts, il s'écarte du jeune homme plus grand que lui et le repousse à l'aide de ses mains.  
L'onomatopée qu'il lance cependant le surprend et maintenant il a peur de s'être fait entendre.  
…Et l'expression sur son visage…, le rend adorable même s'il ne le sait pas.  
Mikoshiba sourit, rit même de la frimousse rougit face à lui mais, il n'a le temps de rien dire qu'une voix se fait entendre.

**_ Tu fous quoi là !? **

**_ Personne n'a rien vu si c'est ça qui te fait peur. Oh allez, c'était drôle non !?**

**_ … Va en enfer 'Shiba.**

Et sur ces merveilleuses paroles, le violet se retire vers les vestiaires les nerfs en pelotes et la tempe frémissante d'une nervosité sans nom.  
Son cœur, son ventre et tout son être avait frissonné. Avait manqué des virages.  
Il déteste le jeu que ce rouge à entreprit, le déteste parce qu'au plus ça va, au plus il a du mal à ne pas y croire.

Frappant contre les casiers de fer, il se maudit et maudit l'autre énergumène de service.  
C'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas y croire. Il ne peut pas être heureux de cette situation et pourtant, il se sent bien chanceux d'être le centre d'attention de ce rouge.  
Cognant son front contre le métal froid, il soupir. Ce harcèlement durait depuis des semaines, depuis un mois et maintenant, il priait tous les jours pour que cette chose ne s'arrête pas.  
Il est bête ! Réellement con de s'être fait prendre ainsi à un jeu dont il n'est même pas l'instigateur.

En colère contre son capitaine, il frappe une dernière fois les murs couverts et se retire vers les douches. Il doit oublier, encore.  
Une fois sous l'eau, il laisse la chaleur du jet se répandre sur son corps et fermant les yeux, il garde les sourcils froncés, incapable de se remettre du coup de l'autre.  
Pendant de longues minutes il reste ainsi, immobile et est surpris d'entendre ces coéquipiers.  
Ne s'en préoccupant pas plus que ça, il termine de se débarbouiller et une fois terminé, il enroule une serviette autour de ses hanches et se retire.

**_ Senpai ! Pourquoi avez-vous abandonné l'entrainement !?**

**_ …Aucun intérêt.**

Près du banc, il se sèche les cheveux sans écouter les dires de son cadet et enfilant tant bien que mal son boxer, il se remet sur ses jambes.  
Les autres arrivent, s'habillent tranquillement, chahutent alors que le violet veut un peu de calme pour rassembler ses pensées.  
Soupirant une fois de plus, son capitaine s'accoude près de lui, nullement gêné de la serviette qui s'accroche à peine à sa taille et sourit malignement.

Rin l'ignore, passe son jeans en faisant abstraction de tout et prenant sa place sur le banc, il continue comme si de rien n'était en chaussant ses baskets.  
Le brouhaha autour de lui s'atténue mais les paroles du Vermillon aucunement. Même les « senpai » à répétition ont disparu et c'est cette chose qui le surprend le plus !  
Généralement, Nitori le suivait partout et l'éloigner était de plus en plus difficile.

**_ J'y étais presque tout à l'heure pas vrai. Tu n'aurais pas bougé, j'aur- !**

**_ La ferme, crétin !**

Rin plaque son ainé contre le mur derrière lui et le fixe avec toute sa détermination restante.  
Son souffle est saccadé, soit à cause de son énervement soit à cause des faits.

**_ Vraiment Rin…, t'es mignon.**

Le sourire de Seijuurou est parfait, c'est ce que pense Rin à cet instant et cela le fout encore plus en rogne.  
Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il essaie de trouver une réplique à cette chose vexante mais rien. C'est le néant le plus total dans sa tête !  
Alors pour effacer ce sourire agaçant, trop parfait et définitivement trop provocateur, il l'embrasse.  
Comme ça, hargneusement mais avec beaucoup d'envie refoulée.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de natation ne se débat pas, trop surpris, trop étonné de cette chose merveilleuse en soit.  
Le baiser ne dure que quelques secondes, le temps que les bouches s'imprègnent l'une de l'autre, le temps qu'elles se goutent puis Rin se retire.  
Se reculant et enfilant à la va-vite son sweat gris, il attrape son sac de sport posé négligemment sur le banc et se retire des vestiaires. Laissant en plan, ce rouge.

Seijuurou met du temps à se remettre de ce baiser volé. De ce baiser qu'il aurait voulu être le premier à prendre mais en y repensant, un nouveau sourire s'affiche.  
Se séchant et s'habillant rapidement, il bouscule ces co-équipiers sortant des douches et rejoint le couloir que Matsuoka a emprunté.  
Déambulant comme un sauvage, il retrouve celui qu'il a perdu de vue et courant derrière lui, il s'arrête une fois à sa hauteur et le suit.

**_ Alors finalement, tu ne me repoussais jamais pour de vrai ! **

**_ Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça pis au moins tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! **

**_ J'peux te l'dire moi, ce qui t'as pris. …Tu n'as pas su résister à mon charme naturel et envoutant.**

Des prunelles rougeoyantes inspectent Mikoshiba, une aura malveillante entoure le plus petit et fronçant les sourcils, il crache son venin.

**_ Va pourrir en enfer, Sei' !**

Un large sourire se dessine sur la frimousse du rouge et rattrapant son ami puisqu'il s'était arrêté un instant, il attrape le mauve à l'aide de son bras qu'il passe autour du cou et lui souffle une petite chose à l'oreille.

**_ Ne croit pas que la prochaine fois tu auras le dessus. …Et c'est « **_**capitaine**_** », Rin.**

Seijuurou ne manque pas le frisson qu'il donne à cette peau halée et il ne manque pas non plus les rougeurs qui marquent les joues de son acolyte.  
Rin reste un instant sans savoir quoi faire, jusqu'à se libérer de cette prise bien trop embarrassante et de ce sous-entendu bien trop explicite à son gout.  
Il repousse vivement son capitaine sans rien lui répondre et s'enfuit très vite. Sans un regard en arrière. Son cœur avait tressauté un millier de fois et ça, c'était mauvais. Très mauvais.

Il part s'enfermer dans sa chambre et une fois dans celle-ci, il se laisse tomber sur son lit devenu bien trop réconfortant à son gout.  
Il s'auto-insulte, se traite de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connait et cache son visage dans son oreiller. Il essaie de se calmer sans succès, son palpitant ne l'écoute pas et ses pensées s'embrouillent.  
Il déteste Seijuurou Mikoshiba ! Il le déteste mais bordel, il est sûr que c'est inhumain d'être aussi craquant avec un simple sourire !

De son côté, Mikoshiba continue de marcher tranquillement vers ses quartiers, un sourire mystérieux planant sur ses lèvres tentantes.  
Son esprit cogite, ses idées s'affolent et ses pensées cherchent un plan pour passer à l'étape suivante car maintenant qu'il a gouté à ces lèvres tentatrices, il a envie de plus, de bien plus qu'un simple baiser donnait dans l'impulsion du moment.  
Et il repense à cette fois où il a trouvait cette malheureuse photo…, il en est sûr, c'était un coup du destin et pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait contrarier le destin !

[…]

* * *

_**Terminé.**_

_Alors!? Ce nouveau petit pairing bien ou bien!? J'espère que vous avez un peu apprécié au moins._

_Aussi, plusieurs actes sont prévus mais je les posterais seulement si ça plait !_

_J'espère que vous avez tout de même passé un bon moment !_

_A tantôt._

**~ Cliquez et Reviewez ~**

**L.**


	2. Acte 2: Baiser confort

_**Bien le bonjour mes chers amis.**_

_De retour pis avec un nouvel acte. Ce qui est normal, je pense lol sinon je ne serais pas là._  
_Je suis contente aussi que le premier opus, vous ai plu ! Tant mieux d'ailleurs, c'est un couple que j'apprécie de plus en plus alors bon... . Si y'a des fans, j'en suis heureuse! :)_

_Maintenant, je vous laisse apprécier -ou pas- l'acte 2._

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Acte 2 : Baiser confort.**_

* * *

Les entrainements terminés, il est temps pour L'academy Samezuka de passer à l'attaque.  
Inscrit au tournoi régional, tous les membres de l'équipe sont prêt et sur d'eux.  
A l'intérieur du grand gymnase de la préfecture, différentes équipes se préparent notamment celle du lycée Iwatobi et Samezuka.  
Dans les vestiaires, un silence pesant est présent alors que dans les tribunes du stade une effervescence nouvelle apparait.

Bientôt les premiers candidats sont appelés et Rin longe un couloir interminable d'après lui.  
Il croise sans le vouloir l'un de ces anciens amis devenus rival et sans dire un mot, il l'ignore. Il ne s'était pas préparer à le croiser et encore moins à soutenir un regard froid.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il saisit quand son capitaine apparait à ses côtés et reprend sa marche vers le bassin. Il devait gagner une course. Il devait gagner…, pour lui-même.

**_ On compte sur toi, Rin ! Et si tu gagnes, tu auras une récompense à la clé !**

**_ Tsk.**

Seul un regard dédaigneux arrive vers le rouge, ensuite le violet se poste devant son cour d'eau et fixe ce liquide transparent pendant des minutes entières.  
Il ne sent pas deux regards insistants sur lui. Il ne sent pas se frisson lui caresser l'échine.  
Rin lève alors son regard juste avant de monter sur son plongeoir et fixe Haruka Nanase. Il avait été tout pour lui. Son ami. Son amant. Son confident. Ses espoirs. Son égal. Tout…, et il avait été lâchement abandonné.

Ses prunelles rouges expriment des tas de choses à cet instant notamment celle de gagner contre son ex-amant. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il était capable de tas de chose sans lui. Capable de vivre.  
Prenant place chacun leur tour, le décompte est lancé et Rin s'élance magnifiquement.  
La course est rapide et les gestes sont beaux.  
Ils y mettent tous leurs cœurs et toutes leurs déterminations.  
Seijuurou Mikoshiba regarde ce match, comprend, accepte et s'accorde un nouveau défi.

Rin gagne et explose de joie non-contenue.  
Un vrai et large sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres pleines, sur son visage magnifiquement ensoleillé.  
Le cœur battant, le violet est heureux et après s'être adressé une dernière fois à Haruka, il regagne les couloirs foncés et tait ses pensées trop chamboulées.  
Il se ment à lui-même, voir cet ébène le rend triste et comprendre qu'il a été oublié facilement, encore plus. S'asseyant sur le banc non loin de là, il se recouvre d'une serviette et essaie de trouver un peu de paix intérieur.

**_ Senpai ! Vous avez été génial !**

**_ Je sais. …Qu'est-ce que tu veux !?**

**_ C'est au tour du capitaine de nager ! Venez voir, s'il vous plait !**

De nouveau un « tsk » s'échappe des lèvres charnues de Matsuoka et se faisant entrainer par son cadet, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de suivre ces pas ou alors voulait-il le suivre !?  
Dans les tribunes, le mauve suit la course et s'étonne de voir Seijuurou nager aussi vite et battre un record. Il l'avait toujours pensé inutile et très mauvais. …Il n'est pas mauvais.  
Puis son regard s'attarde sur d'autres personnes, sur son ancienne équipe et ses poings se resserrent.  
Il aurait aimé manquer à l'un d'entre eux. …A lui.

La journée se termine sur cette note et les idées moroses, Rin s'en va dans son dortoir en évitant toute l'équipe. Il n'est pas d'humeur. Il ne veut pas…, se battre.  
Cette nuit-là, il avait difficilement trouvé le sommeil et quand, le lendemain ses pas l'amène au bus qui le conduira pour la deuxième journée de compétition, il soupire.  
Il n'a aucune envie, aucun entrain et pourtant on le force à assister. A voir des choses qu'il ne veut pas. Qu'il ne veut pas connaitre.

Dans les tribunes, il voit alors son ancienne équipe au complet, près des plots et il laisse sa bouche s'ouvrir d'étonnement. D'incompréhension.  
Il dévisage le groupe, s'attarde sur Haruka plus que prévu et maintenant il sait que ce noiraud lui a menti. Il ne voulait simplement pas nager avec lui à ces côtés.  
Serrant les poings et mordant sur sa lèvre, il regarde son remplaçant et le maudit. Aujourd'hui, il sait qu'il n'a jamais été assez bien pour qui que ce soit.

Baissant la tête, il fait marche arrière et traverse un long couloir gris.  
Son capitaine passe à ces côtés mais il ne le remarque pas, n'y fait pas attention et continue de broyer du noir.  
Cependant, Rin saisit quand il sent une main agripper son poignet et fronce davantage les sourcils quand il aperçoit un sourire sur le visage de ce rouge horripilant.

**_ Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. **

Deux orbes rouges entre en contact avec celle ambré de son capitaine et fixant durement celui plus grand que lui, Rin ne répond rien à ce sourire énervant.

**_ Rin !? … .**

**_ Lâche-moi, …**_**ca-pi-tai-ne**_**.**

Un sourire plus large s'affiche, plus vrai sur les ourlets de Mikoshiba et suivant les pas de sa proie, il le rattrape bien vite et le plaque contre les parois froides.  
Les mains de Sei' bloquent le passage et agrippent les épaules fermes mais frêles de Rin entre ses doigts.  
Et sans se préoccuper de qui que ce soit ou de quoi que ce soit, il capture les lèvres tentatrices de son cadet et force le passage jusqu'à cette langue chaude et salvatrice.

Rin sous la surprise ne fait rien, ne bouge pas, subit seulement.  
Il sent bien une main presser sa taille, une autre enserrer sa nuque et un frisson le parcourir de toute part mais il ne fait rien. N'y arrive pas.  
Puis un déclic se fait, comme une réalisation de la scène et sens cette langue vicieuse jouer avec la sienne sans sa permission.  
Il mord alors les lèvres du Vermillon non sans douceur et le pousse fortement.

Son cœur battant, son souffle saccadé, il est un réel plaisir pour les yeux de Seijuurou.  
D'ailleurs celui-ci est dans un état similaire même si sa lèvre saigne légèrement de ce coup de traitre que l'autre lui a fait. …Ce qui l'étonne à peine, en vrai.  
Levant une main vers son visage, Matsuoka touche ses lèvres avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et de se redonner contenance.  
Il allait tuer cet abruti rouge, pour sûr ! Il allait l'assassiner !

**_ Espèce de pervers, m'approche plus jamais !**

**_ Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas t'écouter. T'es horrible avec moi, je saigne.**

**_ Tu le mérites ! **

Le regard toujours meurtrier, Matsuoka pousse de nouveau son ainé et reprend sa route comme si de rien n'était. Comme si son cœur ne bat pas. Comme si ses mains ne sont pas moites de cet échange nouveau.  
Le rouge, le regarde s'en aller une nouvelle fois. Suit ces mouvements et prenant une nouvelle résolution, il inscrit de nouveau un sourire sur son visage, il cri quelques mots.

**_ Je veux bien jouer les remplaçants, Rin ! …ça ne me dérange pas.**

Le violet inspecte une seconde ou deux, le jeune homme derrière lui qui lui dit ces mots et même s'il ne sent pas ses pommettes rougir, il est touché. Touché mais fait croire le contraire avec un « Tsk » balancé dans les airs.  
Le sourire de Seijuurou s'affaiblit légèrement, devenant un simple rictus incertain à la fin.  
Mais il ne baisse pas les bras. Il sait ce qu'il veut et il l'obtiendrait même s'il n'était qu'un substitut.  
Pour l'instant, il s'en contenterait si l'autre ne pouvait lui donner plus.

Trouvant de nouvelle force, le capitaine de l'équipe Samezuka revient vers le stade, vers les tribunes et observe la course de l'ancienne équipe du violet.  
Son regard s'attarde sur l'ébène, sur sa façon inexpressive de réagir et comprend pourquoi Rin est facilement tombé sous son charme.  
Haruka Nanase dégageait une aura attirante presque malsaine tellement elle envahissait l'espace.

Mikoshiba s'est alors une chose. Il allait devoir ruser pour pouvoir entièrement capter l'attention de sa proie. Ruser pour faire oublier cet ébène.  
Il n'avait rien en commun. Lui était exubérant et joueur alors que l'autre était calme et taciturne.  
Rien ne pouvait attirer ce mauve à lui mais, un souvenir lui revient en mémoire et pas n'importe lequel, celui d'un baiser. D'un baiser donnait sans raison n'y sens.  
Et retrouvant le sourire, serrant les poings, Seijuurou Mikoshiba est prêt pour une nouvelle série de harcèlement.

Il ne laisserait pas tomber ! Il se le promet ! Rin ne connaissait pas sa force de caractère ni son obsession pour sa personne. Il était définitivement sur de ce qu'il voulait et il l'aurait !

[…]

* * *

_**Terminé.**_

_Alors. ...Oui, bon c'est un peu plus noir mais c'est pas grave, si!? Je ne crois pas ^-^_

_Y'aura un peu plus d'humour dans les autres baisers donné! Promis._

_Je vous embrasse._

_**L.**_


	3. Acte 3: Baiser Marqué

_Si j'arrive à poster une fois par semaine, c'est fun! _

_Cette semaine c'était nettement plus amusant d'écrire, donc je me suis fais plaisir! ^-^_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_Acte 3 : Baiser marqué._

* * *

**_ Allez tout le monde ! Suivez-moi !**

Le large sourire que dessine Seijuurou ne permet pas la discussion.  
Toute son équipe est invitée chez lui en l'honneur de leur bonne prestation et celle-ci n'attendait aucun refus.  
Alors pressant ses co-équipiers à le suivre, une petite tribu enjouée s'active et un réticent les suit bon gré mal gré.  
D'ailleurs ce « réticent » est sous haute surveillance puisqu'il se fait embarqué par le « Patron » lui-même, agrippé par le cou et tiré en avant, allant contre ces protestations.

**_ Vous pourrez rester cette nuit, personne n'est chez moi ! Et toi…, tu as une place toute réservé.**

**_ Va tomber d'un immeuble, s'te plait. Et ne survie pas.**

Poussant un soupir de profond désespoir, le rouge fait un « non » de la tête et resserre sa prise sur l'épaule de ce violet pas si combatif que ça en fin de compte.  
Souriant de ce fait, il continue d'ouvrir la marche et de papoter avec les autres membres du groupe tandis que le Matsuoka maudit le dernier descendant Mikoshiba.  
La route est tumultueuse et bruyante. Les cris ne sont pas rares et une bande de gars déchainée passe difficilement inaperçu.

… .

La maison est grande, plus grande que la moyenne et une pièce est occupé par des tas d'individus tonitruant et idiot.  
La nourriture et les boissons sont en masses sur la grande table et autour, comme des mouches attirés par le sucre, l'équipe au grand complet.  
Différentes conversations arrivent, des rires et des cris se font entendre et des nerfs sont mis à rudes épreuves. Avant, Rin aimait se mélanger aux autres maintenant, il doit se coltiner une sangsue en plus de prendre son mal en patience et de se réhabituer « au monde ».

**_ J'adore ta maison, elle est super ! Tu devrais nous inviter plus souvent.**

**_ Dans vos rêves, vous faite trop de bordel. …Comment tu trouves ma maison, Rin !?**

Un soupir, un regard vers le haut, une gorgée de bière et un nouveau soupir. Voilà ce qu'il faut au violet pour répondre.

**_ Bruyante, capitaine.**

Un magnifique sourire se dessine sur le visage de Seijuurou, ses yeux se plissent et son visage s'incline sur le côté, ce qui fait détourner la frimousse du mauve.  
Rin est gêné et ne comprends pas la réaction de l'autre à ses côtés.  
Alors faisant abstraction du grand dadais, il picore de nouveau dans les différentes assiettes face à lui et écoute d'une oreille distraite les différentes paroles des différentes personnes.

Les minutes et les heures défilent ainsi.  
Un grand brouhaha permanent déferle sur la demeure et tous les acteurs en sont heureux mais, d'une façon différente.  
Ensuite, la bonne idée de se poser devant le poste de télévision est lancé et un magnéto est visionné.  
Un film classé humoristique pour détendre un peu plus l'atmosphère et d'autres bières s'ouvrent et se dégustent sans vergogne.  
La nuit est bonne, mouvementée mais incroyablement détendue et plaisante.

C'est dans les environs d'une heure du matin que les futons sont placés et attribués.  
Pour l'occasion et parce qu'il n'a pas envie de s'enfermer seul dans sa chambre, le rouge reste avec son équipe et continue de bavasser un instant.  
Tous sont fatigués, tous s'étendent sur les premiers matelas venus et tous retirent le haut.  
Autant dire que cette pièce était un paradis sur terre pour une jeune fille raffolant muscles et testostérones.  
Rin arrive à son tour dans la salle et cherchant un lit de libre, il se fait amener à terre par un vermillon joyeux et tenace.

**_ Tu dors ici toi ! Je te surveille alors t'as pas intérêt à aller ailleurs.**

**_ Ferme-là et lâche-moi, abruti.**

Dégageant sa main de celle de son ainé, il s'assoit pourtant aux côtés de Sei' et sans dire un mot, il prend place entre les draps. Cachant son torse fin et musclé à la perfection.  
Mikoshiba suit chacun des gestes du violet, sourit quand il le voit se cacher sous la couverture et demande aux autres de se dépêcher. Que sa fatigue a atteint le stade maximal.  
Une lumière s'éteint, seul le reflet de la lune éclaire difficilement la pièce et doucement, le bruit se tait et laisse place à un silence bienfaiteur.

Une main passe dans les cheveux, un « dégage » se fait entendre et tout sourire, le rouge se couche à son tour et s'emmitoufle dans son futon.  
Le sommeil gagne les petites troupes. Les respirations ralentissent de plus en plus et enfin, la nuit commence.  
Elle sera longue et tranquille. Elle durera des heures entières et empiétera sur une matinée qui sera oubliée. Elle sera reposante et peut-être aussi un peu câline.  
Enfin…, si Nitori n'avait pas exigé dormir près de son Senpai !

… .

Les cheveux en bataille, le visage caché de moitié dans l'oreiller et une chaleur bienveillante. Voilà comment est le réveil de Rin Matsuoka.  
Sur le ventre, sa respiration se fait encore lente. Ses prunelles s'ouvrent difficilement à cause d'un soleil trop présent et frottant ses joues, quelque chose l'empêche de bouger correctement.  
Se retournant et arrivant tant bien que mal à se mettre sur le dos, ses sourcils se fronce plus tôt que prévu.  
Là, couché de moitié sur lui, une épave humaine du nom de Seijuurou encore endormit… .

**_ Dégage de là, l'atrophié du cerveau !**

Un poing cogne contre la tête d'un rouge et un corps se fait jeter au travers de la salle, dégagé d'un lit sans ménagement.  
Une veine pulse sur la tempe de Rin, son matin venait d'être gâché et l'autre se gratte la tête comme si tout était normal.  
Essayant de calmer ses nerfs mis à rudes épreuves, le violet garde les poings serrés et écoute les plaintes de son capitaine qui va mourir d'ici peu s'il n'arrête pas.

**_ Aie, Aie, Tsss ! …Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?**

Continuant de se réveiller douloureusement pour le rouge, il ne fait pas attention à l'aura meurtrière face à lui.  
Seijuurou Mikoshiba avait agréablement dormit cette nuit alors il ne comprend pas ce réveil brutal, cependant quand il aperçoit le mauve face à lui –enfin-, il soupire.

**_ Evite de me prendre pour un matelas la prochaine fois !**

Se levant et préférant oublier le vermillon pour le moment, il slalome entre les différentes couches mais s'arrête quelques secondes à la porte quand une réplique arrive à ses oreilles rougissantes.

**_ Tu aurais pu me réveiller autrement Rin-chan pis tu pourrais être heureux, je n'ai pas profité de toi. **

Le « chan » n'est pas habituel est les derniers mots sont embarrassants.  
Ne répliquant rien, Rin préfère fuir devant l'adversaire plutôt que de montrer ses joues chaudes.  
Le capitaine s'étire de nouveau, roule ses muscles sous sa peau légèrement dorée et retrouvant le sourire à cause d'un souvenir de sa nuit, il se lève.  
Le mauve aurait beau lui dire ce qu'il veut, il était sûr que sa présence n'avait pas été une gêne.  
La matinée commence alors réellement et paisiblement, la maison s'éveille avec tous ces habitants inhabituels.

… .

Le début de semaine revient avec ces complications et ces habitudes.  
Les cours reprennent, les heures défilent et chacun vaque à ces occupations.  
Une heure creuse se profile à l'horizon et comme tous les lundis dans les environs de 15 heures 30, soit une demi-heure avant l'entrainement quotidien, Rin s'avance vers la piscine encore vide de monde.  
Il aime cette sérénité silencieuse dans ce lieu, ce calme reposant de l'eau qui frappe aux abords du bassin.  
Alors dans les vestiaires, il se change et perd pour un moment la notion du temps.

Le maillot enfilé et les cheveux en bataille, il s'étire les muscles, ferme les yeux et après un dernier petit échauffement et un claquement de casier, il décide de rejoindre le bassin… ou pas.  
Puisqu'une chose attire son attention, un bout de papier, une photo dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence jusqu'à lors.  
Cette photographie était une reproduction exact de lui, endormit, le soir ou il a passait sa nuit chez son capitaine.

Rougissant et regardant de chaque côté, il soupire de soulagement quand il ne voit personne à ses côtés.  
Fronçant les sourcils juste après, il range cette chose dans son casier, se promettant de la déchirer après et d'engueuler un rouge pour cette chose.  
Sortant des vestiaires, il marche d'un pas silencieux mais se fait attraper l'avant-bras et jeter sans brusquerie contre l'un des murs qui le réceptionne.  
Continuant de froncer les sourcils, Rin s'apprête à parler mais n'a pas le temps que des lèvres se plaquent sur sa bouche délicieuse.

Surpris et en même temps hésitant, il repousse son assaillant… ou pas.  
Sa force n'est pas réellement présente, il le pousse sans pour autant s'en défaire réellement. Il hésite, continue de gouter à cette bouche et sans une langue faire son apparition.  
Mikoshiba, parce qu'il s'agit une fois de plus de lui, décide de s'attaquer à cette mâchoire finement dessinée de peur de se faire mordre une nouvelle fois.  
Puis le cou hâlé se fait tentant…, des dents mordillent celui-ci, une langue les accompagne et une jolie marque rouge apparait.

**_ …hum…, laisse-moi… …être le seul à pouvoir faire ça… mignonne petite fille.**

Dans les yeux de Rin, une nouvelle lueur apparait. Ses prunelles brillent à cause d'une demande faite.  
Il sent une joie envahir son corps, retrouver cette chaleur confortable et réconfortante de la nuit dernière et ses mains ne repousse plus son agresseur, elles s'accrochent seulement à ce t-shirt.  
Il omet certains mots volontairement, ne gardant que ce qui l'arrange.  
Il laisse Seijuurou jouer avec sa peau, remonter sur son menton et reprendre ses lèvres en otage sans plus de protestation. …Comme si…, il n'avait plus la force de combattre.

Quoique, quelques secondes après, juste au moment où il allait accepter un baiser, un bruit se fait.  
Matsuoka reprend ses esprits, pousse grandement le rouge sans plus aucun ménagement et fronçant les sourcils, il fixe Mikoshiba qui se trouve légèrement déboussolé et surprit.  
Le visage du Vermillon fait sourire intérieurement le violet et au même instant, les voix de leurs co-équipiers se font entendre.  
Attrapant sa serviette, il s'éloigne de son capitaine et s'en va s'assoir sur l'un des bancs, essayant de retrouver son calme et effaçant toutes traces d'embarras.

Peu de temps après, l'équipe de natation fait son entrée au grand complet.  
Nitori s'approche vivement de son Senpai préféré et parlant beaucoup trop comme à son habitude, une information ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd –une marque rougeâtre-.  
De nouveau en colère contre le rouge, Rin s'avance, une aura d'irritation l'entourant et il pousse Seijuurou Mikoshiba dans la piscine.  
L'autre remonte paniquer et essaie de comprendre ce qu'il a fait de mal.

**_ Fait encore une fois ce genre de chose, ou essaie juste et je t'assure que tu peux dire adieux à ta vie, espèce d'idiot dégénéré !**

**[…]**

* * *

**Terminé.**

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ou que ça vous plait encore ! ...J'ai encore quelques petits actes en réserve dans mon cerveau détraqué ! ;)_

_Oh et petite question -comme ça, au cas ou-, pensez-vous qu'il y aura une saison 2 de Free ?!_

**L.**


	4. Acte 4: Baiser sucré

_Hi !_

_Nouvelle semaine, nouvel acte ^-^ Je vous laisse apprécier les péripéties de la vie trépidante de Rin Matsuoka._

_Enjoy._

* * *

_**Acte 4** : Baiser sucré._

* * *

Il pleut et le temps n'est pas près de s'arranger au plus grand damne des uns et des autres.  
Pourtant ce temps ne chagrine aucunement un violet qui aime se balader sous ce bruit de –flic, flac, floc– apaisant et régulier.  
Dans les rues vides, il déambule au gré des allées mais et surtout au gré des boutiques.  
Rin à une mission, pas des plus plaisantes et encore moins avec son accord mais il doit récupérer les imprimer pour son équipe que l'autre rouge a commandé.

D'ailleurs, il doit même le rejoindre dans la « repro » en question, pourquoi !? Parce que Seijuurou a trouvé l'excuse d'un trop plein de sac pour pouvoir tout porter.  
Alors une capuche sur la tête, les mains dans les poches, il arrive tranquillement dans la petite boutique où le vermillon lui sourit déjà de toutes ses dents.  
Une petite « clochette » sonne, le violet salut poliment l'employé et s'approchant de son capitaine, il demande son travail à effectuer.

**_ Prend ce sac-là, moi je m'occupe des deux autres.**

**_ Et t'aurais pas pu le faire seul !? …Fainéant. **

Le rouge ne répond pas, se contente de lui adresser un sourire faux et calculé. Un sourire moqueur en vrai. Rin pousse un soupir, se dirige vers l'endroit indiqué et s'abaisse légèrement pour attraper son colis et repartir près de la porte.

**_ Et ça va nous servir à quoi ça !?**

**_ C'est pour le festival des lanternes, le lycée organise une série de stand au lycée et on pourra promouvoir notre club ! **

**_ On est en nombre suffisant. **

**_ Je sais mais on sèche une journée entière pis tu pourras rester toute la journée avec moi.**

**_ Même pas en rêve ! …On y va !?**

Acquiesçant, Seijuurou remercie le reprographiste et sort de la petite enseigne.  
L'un à côté de l'autre, la pluie tombe toujours et ils sont les seuls à emprunter ce trottoir gris.  
Le rouge reprend la parole, énerve inconsciemment le mauve qui ne dit rien cependant et ils continuent leur marche jusqu'au lycée.  
Les voitures éblouissent à l'aide de leurs phares, les flaques s'agrandissent aux files des minutes et Mikoshiba continue de parler.  
Rin consent à répondre de temps à autre, de sourire à certaines conneries lancées et de pousser de profond soupir à d'autres moments.

Le long du trottoir, Rin mentirait s'il disait qu'il préférerait être ailleurs. A ses côtés, le cendré taquine légèrement le lilas et rabats à l'aide de sa main devenue libre, la capuche de son ami qui risque de céder au vent, à tout moment.  
Ce petit geste fait inconsciemment plaisir à l'autre et alors que Matsuoka ouvre la bouche, Seijuurou agrippe son bras et le colle contre son torse. L'enveloppant pratiquement et le faisant valser sur le milieu du trottoir sans raison apparentes.  
Comme toujours des sourcils se froncent malgré le fait qu'un peu de chaleur fasse du bien au corps froid du cadet et s'éloignant une fois qu'il le peut, un rire se fait entendre.

Et pour cause, Seijuurou Mikoshiba se retrouve trempé des pieds à la tête, en plein milieu d'une rue sans aucunes explications.  
Rare était les occasions ou on pouvait voir Rin rire et sourire et c'est sans doute pour cette seule chose que le vermillon ne se vexe pas immédiatement. Parce qu'il préfère profiter d'un spectacle rare avant de casser ce « petit rêve ».  
Ayant arrêté de marcher, le violet a du mal à reprendre son souffle tandis que Sei' essaie de « s'essorer » tant bien que mal.

**_ Qu'est-ce que t'as fait abruti !? T'as l'air bien comme ça !**

**_ La ferme ! Normalement c'est toi qui devrais être dans cet état. Alors soit reconnaissant et Aide-moi…, j'ai rien pour m'essuyer le visage.**

Continuant de sourire largement, Rin se calme quand même un peu et cherchant un mouchoir ou autre, il répond dans le même temps.

**_ Je t'ai rien demandé que je sache, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. …Tiens, je n'ai que ça.**

Le violet tend son écharpe que l'autre met du temps accepté ne voulant pas « abimer » le présent de son ami mais après un regard noir et une bosse sur la tête, il accepte et s'éponge du mieux qu'il peut.

**_ Comme si j'aurais laissé quelqu'un te toucher.**

**_ T'insinue quoi là !? …T'sais de l'eau n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, à moi encore moins mais, c'est gentil.**

Gêné de ses paroles qui le surprenne également, Matsuoka sent ses joues s'échauffer et pour que l'autre ne remarque rien, il se détourne et reprend sa marche.  
Seijuurou le rattrape très vite, le bouscule de son épaule et après ce petit incident imprévu, il retourne sur la trace de leur lycée. …Une petite anecdote en plus. Un sourire en plus.  
Pourtant de l'autre côté de la rue, ce n'est pas un sourire qui se dessine sur un visage mais bel et bien une moue indécise, presque étonnée.  
Là, sur le trottoir d'en face, sous un parapluie se tient Haruka et c'est peut-être bien, que Rin ne l'ait pas vu. Surement mieux d'ailleurs.

L'ébène continue de fixer les deux personnes, essaie de comprendre ce sentiment à l'intérieur de lui mais surtout, il essaie de comprendre pourquoi ce rouge a « protégé » Rin.  
Il ne s'agissait que d'une flaque d'eau, personne ne protège un autre de ça, il en est sûr !  
Les suivants du regard, il scrute le visage de Mikoshiba devenu bien triste sous l'eau, pourtant sur ses lèvres se dessine un impeccable sourire.  
A ces côtés se tient ce violet et certes ils se chamaillent mais quelque chose d'autre reflète. Quelque chose qu'il avait connu avec Rin. …S'étonnant de nouveau, Haru se pose d'autres questions mais perd de vue les deux amis.

Le reste du trajet se fera s'en encombre et c'est toujours à deux qu'ils commenceront le début des préparatifs.  
Ensuite et parce que Rin a besoin de se retrouver dans l'eau au moins une fois par jour, l'heure de l'entrainement sonnera et ça sera l'occasion pour le rouge de prendre une douche salvatrice et bien chaude !

… .

Les dortoirs sont des lieux « intimes ». Ce sont les seuls endroits où les élèves peuvent se sentir eux-mêmes, où ils peuvent ranger des choses sans que celles-ci ne disparaissent.  
Mais c'est pourtant bien là qu'on retrouve Mikoshiba assis à-même le sol une manette à la main avec un Rin sur le lit, une manette également à la main, occupé de jouer à une partie quelconque. De jouer à Diablo 3 en réalité, pourquoi !?  
Peut-être parce que Matsuoka essayait d'échapper une fois de plus à Nitori, peut-être parce que la porte de ce maudit rouge était la plus proche.

Quoiqu'il en soit la partie continue et les deux protagonistes ne se laissent pas distraire par l'autre, du moins en apparence.  
Seijuurou avait imaginé son mercredi après-midi sous tous les angles possibles et il n'avait pas envisagé de le passer avec ce violet. Pas qu'il était contre son apparition au contraire, il avait émis un tas de stratagème les plus farfelues les uns que les autres mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un simple « gnome » du nom de Nitori aurait pu exaucer son souhait !  
D'ailleurs, à cet instant, il se dit qu'il devrait le remercier pour ça !

**_ Avance ! On va se faire tuer à cause de toi !**

Secouant ses pensées mélangées, Miko' reprend la partie en main et s'avance vers une nouvelle crypte. Le chargement se fait long et pendant ce petit temps, il se permet d'observer son partenaire.  
Il le trouve toujours aussi mignon, toujours aussi énervé et ces lèvres pincées le rende tout chose.  
Il aurait aimé en profiter maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux enfermés mais à chaque fois il s'était fait repousser.  
Il aimait ce jeu, il n'était même pas contre en vrai mais aujourd'hui, il avait peur de « mal faire ».  
Puis et parce qu'il se dit qu'il n'a rien à perdre avec tout ce qu'il a déjà essayé sur sa personne, il lâche sa manette et s'approche de sa proie.

Rin fait semblant de rien alors qu'il le voit approcher.  
En vérité, il ne sait pas ce que l'autre Vermillon prépare alors il hésite sur la conduite à adopter.  
Puis le temps s'accélère ou se stoppe. La manette se retire des doigts du mauve, ces jambes se font écarter pour accueillir un corps entre et Matsuoka se fait basculer à l'arrière.  
Sa tête percute un matelas et rouvrant les yeux après le choc, il sent des lèvres sur les siennes. Des lèvres qui cherchent à approfondir cet échange à peine débuté, comme si…, il était pressé.

Ne voulant pas, il sourit tout de même dans sa tête et se contente de refermer ces paupières et d'ouvrir la bouche pour accueillir cette intruse qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de gouter.  
C'est au tour de Seijuurou d'être surpris et ses prunelles s'ouvrent quand il sent une langue participer et lui répondre.  
Il scrute et aperçoit alors les paupières fermées de Rin sous lui, il sent aussi la non-pression de ces mains sur son corps pour le rejeter et à ces gestes, un sourire se trace sur la bouche du rouge.

Heureux de cette chose occupée de se produire, Sei' passe l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du violet pour laisser ce baiser perdurer tandis que l'autre accroche la taille du mauve qui devient fine sous sa prise, sous sa grande main.  
Matsuoka, participe doucement, suit ce baiser et sans réfléchir, sans contrôler ses gestes, il sent ses bras entourer la nuque de son compagnon.  
Passant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux écarlate, il les caresse doucement presque tendrement et laisse échapper un soupir. Tout petit…, mais pourtant bien là.

**_ Hm…, T'as pas l'intention de me mordre, n'est-ce pas !?**

Les lèvres de Rin s'étire dans un doux rictus à cette remarque et pour répondre à sa question, il vient de lui-même poser sa bouche sur celle de son ami.

**_ …Super… .**

Le mot soufflé, des yeux se lèvent vers le ciel et un autre baiser voit le jour. Plus entreprenant encore, plus langoureux et beaucoup plus assuré.  
Seijuurou en profite pour passer ses doigts sous le sweat de son « invité » et caressant cette peau particulièrement douce, il laisse échapper un soupir entre leurs deux lèvres.  
Le rouge frissonne, profite de ce moment que l'autre lui accorde et continue d'explorer la bouche et cet épiderme nouveau pour lui. Nouveau mais déjà bien ancrée.

Rin à la tête vide et si on l'avait un peu observé avant cette scène, on aurait pu voir un violet déconcentré et en proie à ces maux à cause de la proximité trop grande et en même temps trop petite d'avec ce vermillon.  
On aurait compris pourquoi il laissait tant de liberté à son ainé à ce moment précis. Parce que lui aussi, au même instant que l'autre, probablement avant, avait eu envie de jouer à un tout autre jeu. On aurait pu voir son regard enflammé détailler sans relâche le corps de l'autre.

Relâchant les lèvres charnues et observant un instant le visage de Rin, une idée germe dans le petit cervelet du rouge et il retire un objet de sa poche.  
Les cheveux en pagaille jouant parfois avec une joue, le regard embrumé, les lèvres entrouvertes et ce nez mutin, voilà ce qu'on peut apercevoir quand on observe Rin et quand on fixe le fond d'écran d'un i-phone.  
Tout sourire, il rejette son bien sur le matelas et repart à l'attaque d'un cou et d'une mâchoire alors que le violet essaie d'agripper l'objet près de lui.  
Réussissant, une veine pulse sur sa tempe, comme habituellement et laissant l'autre profiter de son corps, il cherche le moyen d'effacer cette photo de lui.

**_ Lâche ça…, hum Rin !?**

Un coup de genoux arrive dans le bas ventre du rouge qui tombe sur le côté.

**_ Comment on efface cette merde !**

Seijuurou continue de se plaindre mais apercevant l'autre avec son cellulaire, il réussit à oublier la douleur pour quelques secondes et reprendre son bien le plus précieux à cet instant.

**_ Ça s'efface pas. **

Les sourcils froncés, le mauve revient à la charge et les voilà occupé de se battre à coup de pied et de main. Sur le lit, une bagarre s'engage et aucun des deux ne veut lâcher.  
Le lit est dérangé, ressemble à un amas de couette décousue et les deux amis n'arrêtent pas la bagarre pour la conquête d'un petit appareil électronique.  
Le bruit augmente, des coups sont donnés dans les parois fragiles de la chambre et des positions étranges arrivent même si Rin n'y fait pas attention pour le moment.

Sur le ventre, face contre son lit, le rouge à un poids dans son dos. Assis sur les reins de son assaillant, les bras tendus vers ceux de son provocateur, Rin stoppe ses mouvements quand il entend un –_toc toc toc_– significatif à une planche de bois.  
A ce moment d'inattention, Seijuurou en profite pour se retourner et un sourire vicieux se dessine sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, il peut voir sans problème ce Matsuoka à califourchon sur lui et cela ne le gêne aucunement.

_**_ Oi, capitaine Mikoshiba !**_

Le violet pose ses mains sur le torse magnifiquement sculpté de son ami et apercevant la situation, ses joues prennent une teinte rose et son bassin n'ose plus bouger.

**_ Donne-moi ça ! Qu'on ef-face cette photo abruti !**

**_ Hors de question mais si tu veux, vient le chercher. Je t'attends, Rin-chan.**

Gonflant ses joues, le plus jeune boude et à cet instant, Seijuurou ne le trouve pas mignon, n'y même adorable. Ses pensées n'ont qu'un mot pour décrire ce visage face à lui : Beau. Il est beau et Seijuurou ne peut faire autrement que de sourire davantage.  
A cette vision, l'autre se frustre et sent encore plus sa veine contre sa tempe sensible.  
Frappant de son poing le ventre tendu de Mikoshiba, il le fait se plier en deux et après ça, il se retire de dessus lui et revient sur ses jambes alors que de nouveau la voix derrière la porte apparait.

_**_ Capitaine !? La réunion va bientôt commencer.**_

Victorieux malgré les coups reçus, Seijuurou range avec précaution son téléphone portable dans la poche arrière de son jeans et s'en va ouvrir la porte sous le regard noir de sa victime.

**_ Je suis là, j'arrive.**

Se relevant et allant vers sa porte, il ouvre et offre un large sourire à son camarade. La réunion de tous les capitaines de clubs était quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas louper et une chose que le règlement imposait.

**_ Bien. …Vous étiez occupé de vous battre !? On entend du bruit depuis le bout du couloir.**

**_ Yeh ! …J'ai gagné.**

Derrière lui, Rin passe une main pour remettre ses quelques mèches de cheveux frivoles et frappe de nouveau son capitaine à l'épaule sans retenue.

**_ La prochaine fois, tu n't'en sortiras pas vivant ! **

La menace lancée, le mauve sort de la chambre de laquelle il était prisonnier ou presque et alors que Mikoshiba verrouille son domaine, il poursuit son ami et lui-même se fait poursuivre par son subordonné.

**_ Tu pouvais rester, tu sais.**

**_ Pis quoi encore !? Plutôt mourir que de rester là-dedans.**

Misaki* informe alors son Senpai du retard et pressant le pas, le rouge est bien obligé de prendre une direction opposé à celle du violet.  
Cependant, un sourire subsistera toute la journée restante sur le visage de Seijuurou Mikoshiba et de nombreuses fois, on le surprendra à fixer son écran de cellulaire plus que nécessaire.  
De son côté, Rin rencontrera sa petite sœur au détour d'une rue et le reste de son après-midi, il la passera avec elle, dans un petit café douillet. Parlant et racontant leurs mésaventures… ou pas.

[…]

* * *

(*) Misaki est un nom pêché au hasard, je ne connais bien évidemment pas tous les étudiants de Samezuka. ;)

_**Terminé.**_

_Eh oui, Rin n'est plus tout à fait contre..., par contre ça ne veut pas dire qu'il accepte à 100% les perversités de son capitaine._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé! Au plaisir :)_

_**L.**_


	5. Acte 5: Baiser accepté

_**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs/Lectrices ! ^/^**_

_Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver (mine de rien j'arrive à poster un truc chaque semaine, je suis fier de moi [j'arrive au moins a respecter un délai que je me suis moi-même imposé])_

_Bon au départ je voulais appeler l'acte 4.5 mais..., j'ai réfléchis [Un petit peu... lol] Pis j'pense pas qu'on va se chicaner pour un 4.5 ou 5. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est court, ça ressemble à une drabble et c'est un "entre-deux". Je voulais simplement faire plaisir parce qu'ensuite... ! Mouahahah !_

_Pis je voulais remercier toutes celles/ceux qui me suivent, qui commentent et qui ont mis dans les favoris! ça fait énormément plaisir alors à tous, un grand **MERCI** !_

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

_**Acte 5 : Baiser Accepter.**_

* * *

En avril, les vacances arrivent et apportent avec elles sont lot de joie et de plénitude.  
Pour l'occasion beaucoup des pensionnaires ont pris congés des dortoirs et ont rejoint leurs familles.  
Cependant ce n'est pas le cas de Rin, qui préfère continuer son entrainement et rester loin de son domicile –_qui se compose de sa sœur et de sa mère_– et d'un certain Seijuurou, qui n'a nulle part où aller tout simplement.  
Les couloirs se font vides, le restaurant a perdu toute vie et la grande cours n'est qu'une ombre fantôme.

Mais avec ou sans les vacances, une chose ne change pas.  
Le fait que Rin Matsuoka ait besoin de se baigner et d'entretenir son temps à la nage. Alors comme tous les après-midi, après une sieste, -_d'après lui bien mérité_- et sans aucun désagrément, on le retrouve à l'eau, reprenant son souffle quelque peu saccadé.  
Enlevant son bonnet de bain, il secoue ses cheveux violacés où des gouttelettes glissent sur ses épaules et observant les environs, il revient près du bord et s'y assoit.  
Soupirant d'aise, il se détend d'entendre seulement le flot d'une vague causé par son pied puis se rappelant à l'ordre, il se relève et se dirige vers les douches toutes aussi vides.

Son pas lent s'harmonise à merveille avec son corps élancé et nonchalant.  
Ne se souciant de rien, il passe les vestiaires pour prendre sa serviette puis il se dirige vers l'une des nombreuses douches de libre.  
Retirant les quelques vêtements qui le couvre, c'est-à-dire un simple maillot de bain, le violet se glisse sous l'eau chaude, fumante et brûlante.  
Il ferme les yeux, prend une dose de son savon pêche et laisse mousser son corps au gré des envies du liquide savonneux.

Les minutes s'égrainent, son corps se détend et les mains plaquées contre la paroi, il savoure ce moment de calme et cette façon que l'eau à de glisser sur lui.  
C'est donc presque naturellement qu'il ne fait pas attention au bruit derrière lui. Naturellement aussi qu'il n'entend pas les bruits de pas sur le carrelage trempé.  
Par contre, c'est avec peur qu'il rouvre les yeux. Quand il sent deux mains se poser sur sa taille et un torse se coller contre son dos maintenant tendu.

Rin n'a pas le temps de se retourner qu'un chuchotement le calme et lui fait deviner qui est apparu.  
Soupirant, il exprime son soulagement mais n'ayant pas complètement perdu la tête, le mauve arrête ces mains tannées allant beaucoup trop près de son bas ventre.  
Des doigts commencent à le chatouiller, à retracer sa taille et ces côtes et les lèvres de Matsuoka se font mordre.  
Depuis qu'il avait laissé Seijuurou l'embrasser dans la chambre, depuis qu'il avait participé à cet échange, l'autre se permettait de plus en plus de chose.

**_ Tu fous quoi là !?**

Un baiser sourire se dessine sur le cou offert et une petite morsure voit le jour. Mikoshiba ne peut jamais faire autrement que de marquer cette peau bouffée par le soleil Australien depuis qu'il est autorisé à la goûter.

**_ Je suis venu te dire bonjour.**

**_ Pendant que je me douche !?**

Rin fait aller et venir sa tête de droite à gauche alors que l'autre resserre sa prise et caresse doucement ce corps fait pour ses doigts.  
Soupirant une fois de plus, Rin s'étonne de voir son corps réagir aussi facilement aux caresses données par ce stupide rouge. Il ne comprend pas sa peau, n'y sa tête d'ailleurs mais il aime cette sensation de chaleur quand les mains du rouge le touche.

**_ …Il n'y a pas meilleur moment, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi !?**

**_ Hum… .**

Rin laisse tomber l'arrière de son crâne sur l'épaule réconfortante de son ami alors que le vermillon continue d'explorer ce corps qui lui fait envie.  
Jouant avec les petites perles de chairs rosées de son compagnon, Mikoshiba sourit des gémissements de l'autre et de ces doigts agrippés à ses poignées.  
Le corps du violet réagit à une vitesse incroyable aux caresses de son capitaine et cela amène un doute dans la tête du plus grand. Léger…, mais qu'il doit dissiper.

**_ Est-ce que…, quelqu'un d'autre te touche !?**

Les prunelles toujours fermées, profitant des caresses de l'autre, Rin halète et a dû mal à répondre.

**_ N-non…, hn, personne.**

Un sourire se propage sur les lèvres du rouge et embrassant la mâchoire de son cadet, il descend sa main plus bas, près de l'aine, sur son bas ventre.  
De nombreuses marques arrivent sur l'épiderme du violet et continuant son voyage sur la peau bronzée et tendue, la main de Seijuurou arrive sur le sexe de son vis-à-vis et semblant de rien, il débute une série de lent va-et-vient.

**_ Alors c'est moi qui te fais cet effet !?**

Un soupir répond à Mikoshiba et une main s'agrippe la hanche vêtu d'un maillot de bain.  
Comme ça donc, le rouge est vêtu. Cette pensée aurait dû traverser l'esprit de Rin mais elle ne l'effleure même pas, elle lui passe au-dessus et il laisse son capitaine faire tout et rien à la fois.  
Rin se mord délicieusement la lèvre, essaie de retenir ses gémissements sans trop de succès et laisse l'autre continuer son ballet enchanteur sur sa verge maintenant bien en éveille et demandeuse.  
Tournant à demi son visage, il quémande un baiser qu'il obtient et alors que leurs langues se rencontrent, une plainte est étouffée.

Le rouge joue avec le gland de son partenaire, maltraite l'un des tétons durcit de plaisir et savoure cette douce mélodie.  
Dans cet état, Rin est un pêché à lui seul et il n'en n'a même pas conscience.  
Continuant son petit traitement de faveur et jouant avec la vitesse des aller et venu, Mikoshiba prend un malin plaisir à faire languir l'autre.  
Rin pousse son fessier en arrière, essayant de faire comprendre à l'autre un message caché et gémissant pour de bon cette fois, un petit surnom sort d'entre ses lèvres et fait plaisir à l'autre.

**_ Me-rde…., va…, plus vite !**

**_ A tes ordres.**

Capturant de nouveau les lèvres de son cadet, Seijuurou suçotent et mordille la bouche tentatrice alors que sa main s'active sur la fierté de Rin.  
Après de longues complaintes et geignement, le violet se libère dans la main de son ainé et s'appuie au torse fort et droit de l'autre.  
Il faut quelques minutes à Rin pour reprendre ses esprits et retrouver une respiration convenable.  
L'eau se déverse toujours sur leurs corps et même si celle-ci est devenue tiède, personne ne s'en plaint.

Matsuoka se fait alors retourner puis embrasser sans qu'il ne demande rien.  
Il participe tout de même, sans trop comprendre et « attache » ses mains aux hanches magnifiquement dessinées de ce rouge.  
Leurs langues se chamaillent, Rin pousse sur la pointe de ses pieds et gagne le combat. Il enivre son compagnon, s'accroche à la nuque demandeuse et le baiser devient ardent.  
Seijuurou ravi d'avoir un violet aussi torride et enthousiaste, le pousse contre la proche paroi et enserre la taille du mauve, en descendant légèrement sur le haut de ces fesses.

**_ Re-cule…, fr-oid….hm !**

Le rouge n'écoute pas, coince davantage son cadet et c'est à tort. Il aurait dû.  
Les sourcils de Rin se froncent, ses doigts arrêtent de jouer avec les longues mèches carmin trempés et comme l'autre ne l'écoute pas, il mord la lèvre qu'il était occupé d'embrasser avec envie.

**_ J'ai dit que c'était froid, abruti ! **

**_ Alors laisse-moi te réchauffer.**

Retournant dans le cou de Rin, Miko' dépose de doux baisers le long de la jugulaire mais l'autre n'est pas de cet avis. Son envie ayant été coupée par un carrelage froid.

**_ Même pas en rêve. J'aimerais bien terminer de me doucher. **

**_ Autrement dit, tu me jettes c'est ça !?**

Un vilain rictus se dessine sur les lèvres de Rin et reculant le rouge de son corps, il répond à cette question avec tout le sarcasme possible.

**_ C'est exactement ça. Tu m'as été bien utile maintenant j'aimerais être tranquille.**

**_ Tu es horrible ! …Jamais on ne m'avait utilisé ainsi. **

**_ Faut une première à tout ! Maintenant recule.**

Prenant le visage en coupe du violet, Seijuurou l'embrasse une dernière fois. Très vite, un baiser papillon pour que l'autre n'ait pas le temps de le mordre ou autre puis, de nouveau un sourire apparait.

**_ Continue de m'utiliser comme ça, j'adore ! …Tu me rejoins à la piscine, je vais faire quelques longueurs.**

Ne répondant pas et s'énervant pour un rien, le violet se retourne et termine sa toilette tandis que le rouge part de l'endroit pour en rejoindre un autre.  
L'un et l'autre ressasse le petit moment passé et l'un comme l'autre sont heureux de cette chose.  
Plongeant dans le bassin, Mikoshiba essaie de chasser le reste de ses pensées, le reste de ses fantasmes alors que Rin, lui, se sèche à peine et rejoint le vestiaire pour retrouver un boxer.  
L'après-midi n'était pas prévu, elle n'était pas habituelle mais elle avait été un plaisir pour les deux protagonistes même si l'un d'entre eux avait du mal à le reconnaitre.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

_Oui, Seijuurou est utilisé comme un objet ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce début de citron ! :3_

_Profiter bien parce qu'ensuite...qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver !_ *musique de suspense*

_**L.**_


	6. Acte 6: Baiser chicane

**Bonjour !**

_J'ai voulu le changer plusieurs fois, rien que pour vous faire enrager mais..., j'ai pas réussi. ça aurait tourné trop mal (j'aurais dû changer la fin imaginé)  
Pis je l'aime bien comme ça dans le fond ^-^_

**Disclamer**_: [ça fait longtemps tient] Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je fais tout pour, pourtant !_

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Acte 06 : Baiser Chicane.**

* * *

Baillant et faisant craquer sa nuque, Rin continue de s'avancer vers son lycée.  
Il était sorti pour une rencontre avec sa sœur et maintenant, il veut simplement retrouver sa chambre et se reposer.  
Son après-midi avait été longue et mouvementé. Kou était trop énergique pour son propre bien et trop curieuse aussi.  
Un miaulement le fait alors sortir de ses dernières pensées et fixant le grillage décousu, il aperçoit une boule de poil tremblante et blanche.

S'accroupissant, il passe une main sur la petite tête de l'animal et se relève semblant de rien.  
Ceux à quoi il ne s'attend pas cependant, c'est le fait que le chaton le suive.  
Regardant à ses pieds, il relève un sourcil et essaie de chasser l'intrus sans réel succès, il faut l'avouer.  
Le replaçant près de l'une des maisons, le mauve reprend la route mais une nouvelle fois, il est arrêté ou plutôt déstabilisé par une chose qui s'accroche à lui.

**_ Va-t'en ! …Tu me veux quoi !?**

« Miaou »

Mordant sur sa lèvre inférieure, Matsuoka lève les yeux au ciel et attrape le chaton pour le placer contre son torse.  
A peine dans les bras du violet, la boule de poil blanche s'assoupit et se cache davantage contre cette chaleur demandée. Attendri par cette petite chose, Rin tapote sur la tête de son nouveau compagnon et l'amène avec lui. …Pas très loin cependant.  
Pourquoi !? Peut-être parce que face à lui se tient Haruka Nanase et rien, absolument rien ne lui avait laissé entendre qu'il rencontrerait cet ébène aujourd'hui.

**_ Haru !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?**

Seul, le regard du requin inoffensif fait le tour de la grande rue et hasard ou non, peu de passage se fait. Resserrant sans le vouloir la bestiole entre ses bras, il attend une réponse.  
Pourquoi devait-il croiser Nanase à cet instant précis !? L'attendait-il !? L'attendre pourquoi !? Et pourquoi devant son lycée !? Pourquoi vouloir le voir !?

**_ J'aimerais te dire une chose.**

Une moue surprise s'affiche sur le visage de Rin et malgré lui son cœur s'emballe. Il connait cet ébène. Il sait ce qu'il lui a fait mais malgré ça, il ne peut faire autrement que d'être curieux et chamboulé par sa présence soudaine.

**_ Que. …Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'dire !? Et pourquoi tu te trouves ici !? Tu me lâches du jour au lendemain, t'as pas le droit d'être ici !**

Lentement, le noiraud s'avance sans tenir compte des paroles du violet et se postant à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, un mince rictus apparait sur le faciès d'Haruka.  
Surpris de cette expression, le chaton tombe des bras de Rin et comme hypnotisé par ce comportement hors-norme, le violet ne fait qu'attendre. Plongé dans les prunelles océans de son ex-amant, il attend une phrase, un mot. Il attend de savoir.  
Mais au lieu de ça, il ne reçoit qu'un baiser. Nanase s'empare des lèvres de son homologue et enclenche un long baiser approfondi.  
Étonne, voir même choqué de cet échange, Matsuoka n'ose aucun geste mais se reprend quand un flash lui court-circuite le cerveau. Un flash trop tardif, cependant.  
Repoussant l'ébène loin de lui, les sourcils se froncent, les poings se serrent mais aucuns mots n'arrivent.

**_ Je sais que tu aimerais recommencer alors je suis d'accord. **

Une respiration se fait. Rin ne comprend pas et recule de nouveau. Le cœur battant, différente chose se passe dans sa tête. Différente chose et une image qui persiste.

**_ N-non ! Tu…, merde ! T'as pas le droit de débarquer comme ça et faire comme si tout était normal. Je…- pourquoi tu viens tout compliquer Haru !? Laisse-moi tranquille.**

Le cœur battant, le visage fermé il ré-entre dans l'établissement et se dirige vers les dortoirs.  
Le visage de cet ébène ne veut pas s'effacer de sa mémoire et la stupide phrase reste ancré.  
Le poids de son palpitant avait disparu pendant des mois entier et il a suffi d'une conversation, d'un noiraud mesquin pour que les souvenirs remontent et lui fasse mal.**  
**Montant les escaliers d'un pas lourd et trainant, il entre dans sa chambre, referme la porte et se pose sur son lit une minute ou deux.

Soupirant, le violet se remémore sans le vouloir son ex-petit-ami, leurs moments passés à deux et il se peine tout seul.  
Il ne comprend pas cet agissement. Ne comprend pas ce qui a poussé cet ébène à venir le voir.  
Ne voulant pas retomber dans la dépression et dans la faiblesse, il souffle un grand coup et cache son visage dans son coussin. Les paupières crispées, il veut oublier pourtant son esprit lui rappelle une chose. Un court-circuit bienveillant et qui lui a permis de reculer.

… .

Après l'après-midi chaotique et dérisoire, Rin n'est plus tout à fait lui-même.  
Et depuis lors, il n'est qu'une boule de colère, de doute, de peine et de souffrance.  
Il s'irrite plus facilement, ne laisse personne l'approcher et s'enferme dès que l'entrainement ou les cours se terminent. Ce n'était pas son comportement habituel et Mikoshiba ne fait rien pour arranger les choses.  
Pourquoi !? Comment ?! Eh bien, disons que lui, a des petits problèmes avec ses pensées. Il doute de son jeu et des agissements d'un violet alors naturellement il s'est éloigné de lui.  
Éloigné parce qu'un violet a omis de lui dire certaines choses.

Près de l'eau, Nitori est bien loin de son senpai.  
Les sourcils froncés, Rin observe une scène qui lui déplait. Depuis quand sa petite sœur riait autant avec son capitaine !? Depuis quand se permettait-elle d'être aussi familière avec ce rouge !?  
Les poings serrés sur ses genoux, il continue de guetter les gestes de sa sœur et de Seijuurou.  
Il connait ce sentiment qui l'habite, il le connait parce qu'il l'a déjà ressenti des tas de fois.  
…Et il déteste ça.  
Son pouce tapote nerveusement sa main et préférant oublier les images que son cerveau reçoit, il quitte le gymnase non sans un regard dans son dos.  
De son côté, le vermillon soupir de soulagement et un sourire né sur ses lèvres. Un sourire plus tendre, plus doux.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? T'as l'air étrange Mikoshiba-kun !?**

**_ Ce n'est rien, en tout cas merci pour ton aide ! Tu m'excuses, il faut que je m'entraine.**

D'un geste de la main, la cadette Mikoshiba lui fait signe de disparaitre et tournant son œil aiguisé vers une autre partie du gymnase, de petites étoiles apparaissent dans les prunelles rouges de Kou.  
Elle ne peut rêver mieux à cet instant. Il y a tout ce qu'elle aime. Des muscles et des garçons.  
Seijuurou lui, plonge peu de temps après et chassant ses pensées inutiles, il se promet de rejoindre un dortoir après son entrainement.  
Il a besoin d'explication, de geste, de parole mais surtout d'un visage. Il a besoin de savoir s'il l'a déjà perdu ou non. S'il a réellement une chance ou si les invitations masquées n'étaient qu'un jeu.

Pendant près de deux heures, Seijuurou nage ou donne des directives à ses compagnons. Il guide les premières années et plaisante avec les dernières années.  
Le même rituel se produit dans les vestiaires et si le nom de « Matsuoka » est évoqué plusieurs fois, le capitaine promet de lui remonter les bretelles dans les plus brefs délais.  
Quand il quitte le gymnase, il fait déjà noir dehors et même s'il doit se rendre au réfectoire, une chose plus importante l'attend. Une chose qu'il n'a plus envie de retarder.  
Alors grimpant les étages un à un, il crapahute ainsi jusqu'au troisième.  
Et déambulant sans aucune once de doute, il se stoppe à la chambre voulu et frappe.

Le premier coup est donné mais aucune réponse ne se fait.  
Le carmin attend, sagement presque religieusement et de nouveau son poing se lève et il frappe cette planche de bois face à lui.  
Haussant un peu la voix, un bruit suspect lui provient de l'intérieur et cela lui prouve que l'autre se cache bien.  
Après quelques minutes d'attente, une nouvelle et dernière frappe est donnée et n'ayant pas un signe de vie concret, le rouge se permet d'utiliser la clef emprunté un peu plus tôt à Nitori pour l'occasion.  
En apparence calme, c'est tout le contraire qui se joue à l'intérieur. Silencieux, il passe la porte, la referme sur lui et à l'intérieur de la chambre, il fait face à Rin.

**_ Comment t'as eu cette clef !?**

**_ En demandant poliment parfois ça marche. …Faudrait que j'te parle Rin. **

Relevant ces iris rougeoyants, le violet est surpris de cette requête. Généralement son capitaine ne lui parle pas. Il passait à l'action et décrivait ces actes, point.  
Au fond de sa chambre, il continue d'observer Sei' et son pouls palpite nerveusement.

**_ Parler !? De quoi !? …Non. **

**_ Non !? Dommage, je vais quand même le faire. J'peux m'assoir là, merci.**

Assis sur le lit de ce mauve, il laisse ses avant-bras prendre appuient sur ses cuisses et réfléchissant à la tournure de ses phrases, il se fait surprendre par son cadet.  
Apparemment, lui aussi à des choses à dire.

**_ Si tu es venu ici pour me parler de ma sœur c'est non ! Je ne veux pas que tu l'approches. **

**_ Pourquoi je- …, je n'avais pas l'intention de parler de Kou. Pourquoi !?**

Près de la fenêtre, Rin serre les poings. Il est persuadé que ce rouge lui ment. Persuadé d'un tas de choses sans fondement.  
S'avançant pour faire face à son capitaine, ses joues se gonfles nerveusement et ses lèvres se pinces. …On pourrait croire qu'il boude à cet instant.

**_ J'ai bien vu clair dans ton jeu ! Maintenant que Gou s'intéresse à toi, tu as l'intention de me laisser tomber. Je n'étais qu'une sorte de substitut pour toi alors arrête de faire l'innocent et soit franc avec moi ! Dis-moi que tu n'as plus besoin de moi.**

Soupirant, le sang pulse dans les veines de Seijuurou. Ce violet se permet de hausser la voix pour une raison complètement idiote et fausse.  
Fermant les yeux une demi-seconde pour garder son calme c'est peine perdue, il a besoin d'extériorisé un peu, de lâcher un peu de son anxiété.  
Alors le vermillon se relève plus vite que son ombre et pousse sans ménagement ce mauve contre le mur.

**_ Tu penses vraiment ça !? Tu crois vraiment que tu joues les remplaçants !? Je suis quoi moi alors !? Une pièce de rechange !? Une contrefaçon en attendant celui que tu veux vraiment !? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec Nanase !? Tu crois que ça ne m'as rien fait de te voir l'embrasser !? Tu crois vraiment que ça m'fait plaisir !? Putain Rin, je n'm'intéresse pas à ta sœur ! Le seul que je veux c'est toi mais t'en a rien à foutre ! …Tu trouves seulement une excuse pour me foutre hors-jeu.**

Les mains du rouge frappent le mur face à lui et font saisir le violet entre ces bras.  
Coincé et sans aucun moyen de s'échapper, Rin cherche une réponse à fournir. Ou plutôt, il se maudit d'avoir été surpris et de n'avoir rien dit.  
Baissant les yeux, le lilas se mordille la lèvre tandis que son cœur s'accélère.  
Ses émotions se bousculent, ses sentiments s'entrecroisent et son esprit tranche. Il doute moins.  
Mais il aurait aimé que ce rouge ne voie rien. Il aurait aimé que ce rouge ne soit pas en colère contre lui. …D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois qu'il le voit ainsi.

**_ Je… . Je ne l'ai pas embrassé. C'est lui qu-**

**_ Oh et alors !? Tu t'ai laissé faire. Je ne t'ai pas vu le repousser. **

**_ Mais je n'ai pas participé. Tu serais resté, tu aurais vu que je ne l'ai pas laissé faire par la suite ! Il m'a surpris, je ne l'attendais même pas. J'sais même pas ce qu'il foutait là !**

Les mains de Sei' se referment –_formant des poings_- au niveau du visage de Rin et soupirant fortement, ce rouge laisse son visage tomber sur celui de son ami.  
Front contre front, Matsuoka est surpris mais ne le repousse pas. Au contraire, ça le rassure un peu.  
Ça lui fait du bien.

**_ …J'serais resté, j'l'aurais frappé. J'veux que personne ne te touche. **

**_ Est-ce que…, tu es jaloux !?**

Levant ses billes sang vers le visage au-dessus du sien, Mikoshiba est étonné de la question et en même temps, il a juste envie de frapper Rin de ses paroles évidentes.  
Le violet de son côté attend une réponse. Personne n'avait jamais été jaloux pour lui alors si cette chose pouvait se produire aujourd'hui, il en serait réellement heureux.  
Attendant presque impatiemment la réponse de l'autre, il s'accroche inconsciemment au pan du t-shirt de son ainé. Il attend une réponse pour renforcer l'idée de son esprit.

**_ Jaloux !? Tu plaisantes ! Bien sûr que je le suis, tu crois quoi ! Je déteste cet abruti de Nanase et je ne veux plus te revoir avec lui. J'veux plus jamais qu'il t'approche. Bordel, tu penses vraiment qu- !?**

La phrase se tait d'étonnement.  
Une chose inhabituelle vient de se produire. Ce n'est pas habituel de voir un violet se jeter sur le torse d'un rouge et c'est encore moins habituel de voir les bras de Rin entourer la taille de son capitaine.  
Surpris de cette attaque, Seijuurou ne sait quoi penser. Jamais ce mauve ne s'était jeté volontairement dans ses bras.  
Enfouissant son visage contre le torse de son ainé, un mince sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du cadet. Mince mais sincère.

**_ Alors arrête de tourner autour de ma sœur. **

**_ T'es sérieux !? Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais m'intéresser à elle !?**

Relevant le visage à cette remarque, Rin éloigne son capitaine de son corps et le fixe méchamment.

**_ Quoi, ma petite sœur n'est pas assez jolie pour toi, c'est ça !?**

**_ Je…, c'est pas ce que je dis, pourquoi tu f-**

**_ Alors tu la trouve jolie ! Je sais que je ne suis pas mignon et que je n'ai pas les manières d'une fille mais ce n'est pas une raison po- mh !**

Une bouche en scelle une autre au dépourvue. En une phrase, le lilas avait réussi l'exploit de redonner le sourire à ce vermillon plus que soucieux.  
Des langues se rencontrent plutôt vite et cette fois, Matsuoka participe à ce baiser. Pour lui, il a un gout différent. Un gout de nouveau, de fraicheur, d'attachement.  
Il a envie de ces lèvres. Envie de cette langue agaçante. Envie de rouge.  
Mais ne voulant pas donner une victoire facile à son ainé, il arrive tant bien que mal à le repousser et à l'éloigner de sa personne. Il le repousse parce que ses doutes se sont éparpillés.  
Reprenant son souffle, il n'est cependant pas assez rapide pour reprendre sa phrase.

**_ Tu es craquant. Évidement que tu n'es pas aussi mignon qu'une fille mais malgré ça, tu es le seul à pouvoir me dire des choses qui me font plaisir. Tu es vraiment beau pour moi et tu n'as rien à envié à personne. …Tu es écarlate, Rin-chan.**

**_ Idiot… .**

Sans pouvoir se retenir un rire traverse la pièce devenue silencieuse et évacuant toutes les tensions, un poing s'abat sur l'épaule d'un rouge.  
Riant encore un peu, Seijuurou reprend une respiration régulière peu de temps après et vient emprisonner l'une des joues de Rin de sa main.

**_ Jure-moi qu'il ne te touchera plus jamais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser faire tu sais. On ne prend pas ce qui est à moi.**

**_ Va te faire foutre, j'suis pas un objet ! Mais t'sais il… . Je ne suis pas aussi bien que tu l'crois et il le sait alors, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. **

Détournant le regard, de sombres pensées apparaissent dans l'esprit de Rin mais heureusement, elles sont vite chassées. Chassées par un coup de vent du nom de Mikoshiba.  
Seijuurou à un don. Le don de faire oublier toutes les choses tristes et douloureuses de la tête d'un violet parfois indécis et perdus.

**_ J'vais l'tuer ce pseudo poisson, moi ! Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend à te mettre des idées pareilles en tête ! Il aurait plutôt dû te faire comprendre que ton caractère était catastrophique !**

**_ Connard, va te pendre je t'offre la corde !**

**_ Tu vois, complètement lunatique et méchant. Ça c'est un problème.**

**_ Mais j't'emmerde Mikoshiba de malheur ! Sort d'ici et rend-moi la clef ! Tu es vraiment tordu comme gars, sérieux.**

**_ Oui mais en attendant, tu m'adores comme ça. Ose dire le contraire !?**

Pendant de longues secondes le silence se fait. Un jeu de regard s'amorce mais le violet détourne très vite la tête, le rouge aux joues.  
Ce point est difficilement avouable pour Matsuoka même si la vérité est proche et poussant son ainé hors de sa chambre, ils se retrouvent très vite dans les couloirs du dortoir.  
Fermant sa porte, il essaie de faire taire les ricanements de son capitaine et oubliant complètement la petite entrevue avec Nanase Haruka, il se promet de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

Se promet aussi de l'oublier pour de bon. …Réellement essayer.  
Marchant vers le réfectoire, leur joute verbale reprend et le silence s'incline à leur passage. Maintenant, Rin à une idée du pourquoi le visage de ce rouge lui avait traversé l'esprit lors de l'assaut d'Haruka.  
…Il était présent parce qu'inconsciemment toutes ses pensées tournaient autour de lui. Parce que depuis quelques mois, Seijuurou occupait une place de plus en plus grande.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

_Je préviens immédiatement: Je ne crois pas en avoir fini avec Haruka ;) je pense qu'il va faire d'autres apparitions.  
_

_Est-ce que ça vous plait encore!? Si vous voulez quelque chose de précis dite-moi, j'essayerais d'exaucer votre souhait si c'est possible !_

_Merci à vous toutes (tous) de me suivre et de commenter ! _

_Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !_

**L.**


	7. Acte 7: Baiser Pulsion

_**Ohayo !**_

_Je vous souhaite a toutes et à tous un joyeux Halloween ! [J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé..., moi oui!]  
Pis comme c'est jour de fête, l'inspiration arrive comme par magie et donc..., certaines choses se passent entre Sei x Rin sans que je ne sois forcément au courant. Si c'est possible !  
Je voulais le poster aujourd'hui alors me voici ! ^-^  
_

**Note 01**_**: Rating M **(au cas ou pour cet acte)._

**Note 02:**_** Le prochain acte sera plus mouvementé pis certainement qu'il y aura le retour d'un ébène.  
**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

_**Acte 7**__ : Baiser Pulsion._

* * *

Il ne sait pas bien pourquoi il est ici, enfermé dans cette chambre mais il veut rester.  
Il ne sait plus bien pourquoi il a poussé son capitaine sur ce lit mais, il devait faire face à ses actes et en prendre la responsabilité.  
Gêné, maladroit et confus, il reste tout de même assis sur le bassin de ce rouge.  
Il ne donne aucuns ordres à ses mains câlines et voulant paraitre le plus détendu possible, il embrasse et se frotte à ce corps sous lui.

Mordillant la lèvre de son ainé, Rin n'est pas mauvais dans ce qu'il entreprend même s'il n'est pas sûr de lui.  
D'ailleurs, les quelques soupirs de contentement aurait dû le mettre sur la voie.  
Continuant d'embrasser son capitaine, il glisse ses doigts sous le t-shirt clair et découvrant la peau chaude de Seijuurou, le cœur du violet tambourine un peu plus fortement.  
Il avait perdu l'habitude. « Cajoler » n'est pas dans ses gênes et il est persuadé d'être nul pour ce genre de chose.

**_ R- Rin… .**

Emmené ici de force, le carmin essaie de prendre sur lui, de ne pas brusquer ce requin au-dessus de lui, sauf que…, c'est difficile de résister à la tentation.  
Laissant une totale liberté aux mouvements de son compagnon, il hésite sur les choix à faire.  
Il hésite parce qu'il ne sait pas ce que ce mauve à en tête.  
C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative de les enfermés d'un espace réduit.  
Suivant le baiser donné avec envie et empressement, il agrippe fermement le fessier de son partenaire et le voulant ou pas, il inverse les positions.

A présent, il domine la situation et il n'attend pas d'examiner celle-ci pour s'accaparer entièrement ce lilas excitant et provocateur.  
Embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte, le rouge se fait vorace, on peut le comparer à un prédateur en chasse tellement ses gestes sont précis et calculés.  
En dessous, Rin est beaucoup plus réceptif mais dans son esprit, tout s'agite. Le bon comme le mauvais.  
…Peut-être veut-il aller trop vite.

**_ Cap-itaine !? …Je, argh ne met pas ta main là !**

Retirant la main qui s'était glissé dans son jean, il repousse le rouge de ses deux mains et l'éloignant, il l'observe.  
Seijuurou fait de même, il scrute le visage coloré et les mèches dansantes autour de cette frimousse embarrassée et il sourit.  
Sourit de contrariété, de frustration, de bonheur et d'amusement.  
En temps normal, c'est impossible de ressentir autant de chose mais là, quand il s'agit de Rin, tout est anormalement permis.

**_ On devrait arrêter là alors, tu ne crois pas !?**

**_ Mais non ! **

**_ De toute façon, l'entrainement va bientôt commencer, on devrait descendre.**

Se retirant de ce corps envieux, Mikoshiba reste assis sur le bord du lit tandis que Rin réajuste correctement ses vêtements.  
Contrarié des paroles de son capitaine, il l'observe un instant, mord sa lèvre et son pouce et réengage un nouveau combat !  
De nouveau à califourchon sur le bassin de son ainé, Matsuoka surplombe de toute sa hauteur son compagnon et traçant un fin rictus sournois, il reprend la parole.

**_ Tu aurais dû me laisser faire. ...Après tout c'est moi qui t'aie attiré jusqu'ici non !?**

**_ Oui mais si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as pas à te forcer. **

**_ Je le voulais crétin ! C'est toi qui est abruti sur les bords, j'ai juste plus l'habitude de ce genre de chose faut l'temps que ça revienne.**

Réalisant petit à petit ces mots, Rin prend une belle teinte piment et s'éloignant le plus possible de son capitaine, il percute l'armoire derrière lui.  
Seijuurou lui, sourit largement et revient sur ses pieds pour répondre correctement à ce qui s'apparente fortement à un petit-ami.

**_ N'avoue ce genre de chose qu'à moi, d'accord. …En attendant allons à l'entrainement parce que consentant ou non, j'pourrais te faire des choses tellement vicieuses que tu ne ressortiras plus jamais d'ici.**

**_ LA FERME !**

Plus gêné et embarrassé que ce violet, c'est impossible.  
Rouge jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, il aurait aimé ce caché dans un trou de souris. Ne pouvant pas, il se résout à une seule alternative, prendre la fuite…, encore et toujours.  
Riant des faits et gestes de Matsuoka, Sei' fini par prendre la même direction que son cadet et refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, il ne pensait pas se faire entrainer ici durant la journée.  
Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait été persuadé qu'avoir le béguin pour Rin était surprenant dans l'ensemble alors se faire emprisonné par lui était tout bonnement prodigieux et ahurissant.

… .

En ce vendredi soir, une party avait été organisée et pour l'occasion, tous les étudiants Samezuka avait été invités.  
Tout se passait bien, les boissons et la nourriture étaient présents et la musique désensibilisait les tympans des uns et des autres.  
Dans la grande salle du restaurant, aménagée pour l'occasion en « salle des fêtes », le monde se bouscule, se rencontre et s'amuse pour une soirée, tous ensemble.  
Cependant, deux personnes manquent à l'appel. Deux personnes préférant jouer à un autre jeu.

En journée, l'équipe de natation avait visionné bon nombre de vidéo sur leurs potentiels concurrents et même s'ils avaient passé leur journée ensemble, celle-ci n'avait pas été suffisante pour deux d'entre elles.  
Dans une chambre, loin du restaurant, dans son dortoir Seijuurou est allongé sur le lit, torse nu avec un violet à califourchon sur lui.

Avec un mauve toujours aussi embarrassé mais nettement plus sûr de lui et de ses capacités.  
Rin continue de descendre et de redessiner à l'aide de sa langue les abdominaux parfaits de son ainé et enflammant la peau de son capitaine, Matsuoka est attentif à chaque mot, gémissement ou geste.  
Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là !? Un incroyable concours de circonstances tout simplement.  
Et pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Rin avait « séquestré » son ainé dans sa propre chambre.

**_ Seijuurou !?**

L'appelé se contente de caresser de son pouce le dos de cette main plaquée sur son ventre et attend la suite de la question.

**_ Est-ce que tu es sur de ne pas vouloir allez à cette soirée !?**

**_ Absolument certain sauf si…, tu préfères qu'on arrête.**

Ne clignant pas des paupières, deux orbes rouges déchiffrent, apprennent, prennent et consentent.  
Cette fois, il ne veut pas se défiler. Il veut continuer…, voir ces nouvelles limites.

**_ Non, on reste là. On reste là et tu ne bouges pas. Tu m'laisses faire…, si tu me touches, je t'abandonne à ton sort.**

A ces mots le rouge acquiesce, caresse une joue empourprée, une mine renfrognée et laisse une totale liberté de mouvement à son cadet au-dessus de lui.  
Le violet taquine donc tranquillement un nombril, déboutonne un jeans malignement et fait glisser celui-ci le long des hanches du vermillon. Rin s'applique, goute, hume et aime.  
Mikoshiba, lui, se laisse simplement faire et profite de ces mains et de cette bouche particulièrement douée tout en respirant plus fortement.  
Des baisers reviennent, un suçon marque plus que les autres et des doigts taquins jouent avec un boxer gris qui disparait très vite d'un bas ventre.

**_ Seijuurou !?**

**_ Hn !?**

L'index du mauve trace une ligne droite sur la verge frémissante du carmin et celle-ci réagit à ce geste plus que de raison.  
Sei' se mord la lèvre d'envie et de folie. Jamais il n'aurait cru ce violet si aguicheur.

**_ Pourquoi ta peau sent le miel alors qu'elle goute le chocolat !?**

**_ Aucune idée.**

Le vermillon retient une plainte de mécontentement. Cette question est idiote et ce violet le torture avec sa main baladeuse et sa bouche vicieuse.  
Rin sourit, se sent plus confiant, joue avec le membre fier de son ami et passant un léger coup de langue sur celui-ci, il commence de léger va-et-vient à l'aide de sa main.  
Il s'applique, embrasse l'aine du plus grand et les soupirs qu'il entend lui font plaisir.  
Entendre la voix de l'autre le rassure et l'invite à continuer ses gestes peu orthodoxes.  
Mikoshiba tait ses gémissements du mieux qu'il le peut et passe l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux violets qu'il emmêle doucement.

Avec taquinerie, une langue s'amuse. Goute. Aime. Et lèche.  
Matsuoka suçote, mordille la fierté du rouge et l'englobe finalement. Un gémissement retenti dans la chambre et Rin commence un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa bouche.  
Sa main l'aidant, le mauve ouvre les yeux, les lèvent pour apercevoir son amant et on peut voir les prunelles du violet sourire.  
Heureux de l'effet qu'il produit, il continue, ne doute plus et prend le membre dur jusqu'à la garde. Sa langue joue, s'amuse et se réjouit.

**_ Hum…, Rin. …en-core… .**

Obéissant bien sagement, le violet rafle de ses dents la verge tendue qui frissonne dans sa bouche, suce le gland avec avidité, enroule sa langue autour du muscle et recommence ces va-et-vient.  
Pendant de longues, très longues minutes, Rin s'amuse alors que Seijuurou se plaint de cette douce torture.  
Des plaintes envahissent la pièce et le violet aime cette mélodie. Mélodie qui arrive parce qu'il n'est pas si mauvais.

**_ Seijuurou !?**

**_ Hum…, qu-oi !?**

Un sourire danse sur les lèvres rouges du lilas alors que sa main s'active sur le sexe de son capitaine et aimant embêter l'autre, il pose une nouvelle question. Comme ça. Juste parce qu'il aime entendre l'autre. Parce que l'entendre lui montre qu'il a pris la bonne « option ».

**_ Tu crois que je devrais continuer ou pas !?**

Les pensées de Seijuurou s'enfuient. Il n'arrive pas et l'autre l'irrite mais dans le même temps, il adore ça.  
Il adore ça parce que c'est Rin et qu'il ne veut personne d'autre.

**_ Han…, con-ti-nue…, oui ! …Hum…, s'te plait.**

Embrassant le bas ventre du rouge, le violet redevenu requin accepte cette demande et continue ses mouvements d'aller et venu sur une fierté dur et douloureuse.  
Miko' se cambre, accroche plus fortement les cheveux de son amant alors que son autre main griffe les draps sous lui.  
Rin décide de reprendre ce sexe imposant en bouche et essaie de le faire venir sans pour autant se presser.  
Le violet se perfectionne, ses mains deviennent « magiques » et un gémissement lui dit que la délivrance de l'autre ne serait tardée.

Et il a raison.  
Une plainte plus forte se fait entendre, Seijuurou se cambre davantage et il se libère dans un cri roque dans la bouche de son compagnon.  
...Compagnon qui n'apprécie que très moyennement ce « coup de traitre ».  
Gardant les lèvres scellées, ses sourcils se froncent et il se lève pour cracher la semence de l'autre dans la poubelle ou l'évier le plus proche.  
Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et comme ça, parce qu'il est tout de même intrigué, il essuie une goutte au coin de sa bouche et lèche son doigt.  
Mikoshiba se remet de son orgasme divin, cherche du regard son violet et accroche le bras de celui-ci quand il revient près du lit.

**_ Pourquoi t'es parti !?**

Le serrant contre son corps, il entoure le mauve de ses bras alors que l'autre se débat.  
Du moins, essaie de faire face à l'autre énergumène.

**_ Tu demandes !? Je n't'avais pas autorisé à éjaculer dans ma bouche !**

Rougissant et s'excusant du bout des lèvres, le rouge embrasse chastement son vis-à-vis et lui sourit en collant son front à l'autre.

**_ Désolé.**

Levant les yeux au ciel, Rin s'assoit tant bien que mal, rajuste le boxer de son capitaine et se rallonge juste à ces côtés.  
Fermant les yeux, il se blottit légèrement contre le corps chaud du grand jeune homme.

**_ Tu n'as rien d'autre pour la peine et n'essaie rien.**

Un léger rire se fait entendre et Seijuurou glisse son visage contre la nuque de l'autre tout en le resserrant.  
Le prenant en cuillère, il enfouie son nez dans les cheveux violacés et continue de sourire et de répondre à son cadet drôlement mignon même si l'autre ne veut pas entendre cette chose.

**_ Je n'essayerais rien si tu restes ici cette nuit.**

**_ Tu te fous de moi !? Je n'ai jamais céder au chantage. **

Gesticulant pendant de bonnes secondes et faisant grogner l'autre à ces côtés, le rouge réussit à attraper la couette et à les recouvrir de celle-ci prestement.  
En vrai, le carmin ne veut pas rester seul, il veut garder cette présence à ses côtés. Il veut garder ce violet pour lui après ce qu'ils ont fait.  
Et même si le lilas ne dit rien, même si ces mots disent le contraire. Lui non plus ne veut pas se réveiller seul.

**_ Eh bien fait moi une faveur. Pis c'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais dormit ensemble. Rappelle-toi, chez moi…, tu ne t'es pas plaint.**

**_ J'étais pas non plus consentant, c'est toi qui t'es introduit dans mon lit en pleine nuit, abruti !**

**_ Oui, oui. Déshabille-toi et au dodo.**

**_ Va mourir !**

**_ Oui, je sais aussi. **

Le sourire reste sur le visage du rouge et retirant son pantalon, il manipule le violet à sa guise, ôtant tout le surplus de vêtement de ce corps bien beau.  
Une fois fait, l'un râle et l'autre rit.  
Ils ont des caractères opposés et pourtant le vermillon réussit à avoir ce qu'il veut.  
Et il garde son précieux « bonhomme » entre ses bras de fer.  
Blottit « _bien malgré lui_ » contre le corps brûlant de son camarade, les prunelles de Rin se ferment déjà. Sei' tend sa main pour éteindre la lumière mais la voix de Rin revient.

**_ Seijuurou !?**

**_ Hm !? …T'aime mon prénom en vrai.**

Roulant des yeux, le mauve n'aime pas cette conclusion même si cela peut être vrai.  
Alors il répond comme à son habitude mais enserre fortement les mains mates autour sa taille.

**_ …Va en enfer, Mikoshiba !**

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

_C'est moi ou Rin à toujours une bonne excuse pour arrêter quand ça devient sérieux!? [C'est le meilleur ! *-*]_

_Je pense que d'ici 3 actes tout sera terminé. Il manque en gros: l'ex, une question, le passage à l'acte, une réponse, une chicane... et tout sera complet._  
_[Je viens d'énumérer les points les plus importants.]_

_Alors ça donne toujours envie ou pas!? J'espère._

_En tout cas je continuerais de faire de mon mieux!_

**L.**


	8. Acte 8: Baiser Promesse

**Hi mes ami(e)s!**

_Enfin réussit à le finir. J'ai eu deux version pour cet acte et c'est deux version en forme une troisième, celle que je présente aujourd'hui.  
Y'en avait une très "douce", une autre "bagarreuse" et donc la troisième est un mixte des deux. [J'espère que ça plaira].  
Je pensais ne jamais réussir à le venir mais la chance est apparu!_

**_Note (une petite note): _**_Le retour du Dark __Haru ! *musique de fond "star wars"*_

**_Maintenant que j'ai terminé mon petit bavardage, je vous laisse apprécier!_  
Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Acte 8: Baiser Promesse.**

* * *

L'un en face de l'autre, Rin serre les poings.  
Observant son interlocuteur, le violet est déterminé et il se fout de son cœur battant trop fort.  
Ne cillant pas, il dévisage son homologue avec fougue et sauvagerie.  
Il se donne contenance pour ne pas sombrer, pour ne plus sombrer et calme ses veines pulsantes par la force d'un sourire qui n'est pas le sien.  
Le mauve veut mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, dans ses sentiments.

Là, de nouveau face à cette maison qu'il connait beaucoup trop bien, il attend.  
Il n'attend pas de parler ou de trouver le bon mot, il attend de filtrer sa peur pour qu'elle ne soit plus présente. Ce n'est pas une peur normale…, c'est une peur passée. Une peur souvenir.  
Avalant sa salive silencieusement, sa respiration se cale à son tapotement de doigt. Il veut être sûr de ne faire aucune erreur. De faire…, le bon choix.  
Cette fois, il veut faire le bon choix. Il ne veut plus souffrir.

**_ Bonjour.**

Cette voix lui manque. Quoiqu'il puisse dire, quoiqu'il puisse croire. Il avait toujours connu cette voix et la perdre du jour au lendemain avait été douloureux.  
Cette voix lui avait manqué. Elle ne résonnait plus comme avant en lui mais, elle était toujours dans ses souvenirs. Elle lui avait donné des jours heureux.  
Cette voix a changé sans le faire. Elle a changé et donc, maintenant elle lui fait peur.

**_ J'aimerais te poser une question.**

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Haruka s'avance. Doucement. Tranquillement. Sans s'inquiéter.  
Souriant intérieurement de cette curiosité connue, il est sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il le sait.  
Continuant sa petite avancée, il s'arrête à bonne distance de ce mauve et même s'il n'est pas d'un naturel bavard, aujourd'hui il a envie de changer. Envie d'essayer.

**_ Je t'écoute. …Je suis content de te revoir.**

Cette nouvelle surprend Rin. Haru n'est pas heureux normalement. Il n'est pas « _content_ » de le voir. En vrai, il est « _content_ » de l'embobiner de nouveau.  
Ces prunelles rouges se troubles, il ne veut pas perdre ces bonnes résolutions. Il ne veut pas reperdre la face, face à cet ébène. Hors de question. Il veut des réponses. Il veut la vérité pour une fois.

**_ Haru, pourquoi !? Pour es-tu revenu me voir !? C'est bien toi qui m'a jeté non !? Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé !? Parle ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux.**

Un pas. Moins d'un mètre les séparent.  
Les poings de Rin sont toujours serrés le long de son corps et ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, il attend d'avoir ces réponses.

**_ Tu ne veux pas rentrer !? On y serait mieux.**

**_ Non, je ne veux pas. Je veux que tu répondes. Je veux que tu sois franc avec moi. Pourquoi maintenant !?**

Le visage du noiraud se baisse légèrement. Sa lèvre inférieure se fait mordre et pour mieux apercevoir l'expression de ce visage qu'il aimait regarder, Rin se penche. …Un petit peu.  
L'ambiance est étrange. Froide et chaude à la fois. Tendue mais avec un petit quelque chose de connu, de presque rassurant.  
Comme si un voyage dans le temps avait eu lieu. …Rin avait toujours couru après Haru.

**_ Parce que je n'aime pas la façon que tu as de te comporter avec Mikoshiba. Tu sais, il n'est pas pour toi.**

A ces mots, le palpitant du violet s'étrangle. Il fait mal. Il n'aime pas ces mots.  
Nanase n'a pas à lui parler de Seijuurou. Il ne le connait pas. Il ne sait pas qui il est alors, il n'a pas à parler de lui en sa présence.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ! Ne mêle pas son nom à la conversation, il n'a rien avoir avec toi. **

**_ Pourtant tout tourne autour de lui, non !? Je n'aime pas qu'on prenne mes affaires.**

Le visage de Rin se ferme, se faire traiter ainsi le met en colère.  
Il n'est pas une chose qu'on peut jeter à sa guise même si…, depuis toujours il est considéré ainsi.  
Grognant et détournant le regard, il ne voit pas le Nanase avancer d'un nouveau pas.

**_ Je ne t'appartiens pas, …plus en tout cas alors arrête de dire ce genre de chose. **

Une main se lève, celle d'Haruka et l'a dirigeant tranquillement vers le visage de son cadet de quelques mois, il a juste le temps d'effleurer ces mèches violines qu'il se fait repousser d'une frappe bien senti.  
Étonné de cette chose, un rictus ne s'empêche pas de trouver son chemin sur le visage de l'ébène.

**_ Parce que tu crois que tu n'es pas un jouet pour lui !? On aime tous jouer avec toi, tu es si facile à manipuler. Il n'est pas différent de moi. …Ou peut-être que si, Mikoshiba et moi sommes différents puisque tu es là, non !?**

La cage thoracique de Rin fait mal. Ça se resserre comme si…, il étouffait.  
Un voile passe devant ces prunelles, une demi-seconde mais une demi-seconde est assez pour être vu. Matsuoka déteste cette conversation. Il se demande maintenant pourquoi il est ici.  
Pourquoi il s'est montré !?

**_ Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi abject. Je suis là parce que bêtement j'ai cru que tu en avais quelque chose à faire de moi ! Parce que je pensais…, que j'étais important et qu'on aurait pu être ami. Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'apprécies !?**

De nouveau la main de l'ébène se montre et même si elle se fait de nouveau rejeter, elle se cramponne avec hargne à cette chevelure violette.  
Haruka veut toucher ce Rin là. Il n'est plus celui qu'il a connu. Avant il ne répondait pas avec tant d'engouement. Avant il se pliait à tous ces caprices. Celui-là, est différent. Il est moins « mignon ».

**_ Avant, au moins tu étais docile alors oui, c'était amusant d'être en ta compagnie. **

Se retirant vivement de la prise du Nanase, il y perd quelques cheveux mais il s'en fout !  
Il avait aimé Haruka, de tout son être mais son cœur avait été écrabouillé par celui-ci.  
Un jour, on lui avait dit d'apprendre à aimer avant de devenir un psychopathe.  
S'il avait su, il aurait appris à aimer avec une autre personne. …Il aurait moins souffert.  
Repoussant l'ébène loin de lui, Rin le fusille du regard et le poussant encore et encore, ils finissent par en venir aux mains.

Tombant au sol, la tête du violet se cogne contre un goudron dur et froid.  
Fermant les yeux quelques longues secondes, son adversaire en profite pour prendre le dessus et poster à califourchon sur son ex-amant, Haruka accroche fermement le col du lilas.  
Bloquant les mains du Matsuoka à l'aide de ses genoux, l'ébène se sent fier ainsi posé et même si l'autre s'agite sous lui, il s'en fout. Il veut reprendre la parole.  
Finalement, il aime parler à Rin. …C'est amusant.

**_ Tu crois vraiment que Mikoshiba en a quelque chose à faire de toi !? Je veux bien voir comment ça va se terminer. Savoir comment il va réagir quand il va savoir que tu m'as de nouveau sauté dessus.**

Haruka embrasse durement son cadet et introduit sa langue en forçant le passage.  
Bougeant fortement, le mauve essaie de s'extirper et dans un geste précis il mord cette langue non-désiré et l'a fait saigner. …Pour une fois, ses dents sont un atout.  
Surpris de ce geste, Rin réussit à inverser les positions et en un coup franc, il frappe la mâchoire de ce noiraud. Avec force et colère.  
Puis se remettant sur ses jambes, il époussète ces vêtements poussiéreux et sales.

**_ Il…, peut-être qu'il me jettera mais il me traite beaucoup mieux que toi. Il me traite comme un être-humain lui au moins ! Haru…, pourquoi ne me reconnais-tu pas !?**

S'essuyant le coin de la lèvre, les pupilles bleus sont à l'orage et la langue claque dans son palet.  
Il ne veut plus parler. Il ne s'amuse plus.

**_ Parce que tu as accepté trop facilement. Tu ne t'ais même pas battu pour rester. **

**_ Mais tu…, n'as jamais voulu que je reste. …Au revoir Haru. **

Dans sa tête c'est le bocson, Rin à toutes sortes de sentiments contraires mais il sait qu'il doit dire « au revoir ». Il sait qu'il ne veut plus de son passé.  
Leurs regards luttent encore quelques minutes puis, un sourire triste né sur les lèvres du mauve.  
De dos, il commence une marche lente, régulière et maussade.  
Après quelques minutes, Nanase ne voit plus qu'un point noir à l'horizon et maudissant ce jour, il retourne à l'intérieur de sa demeure.

Il est en colère mais pas tant que ça. Il est hargneux seulement parce qu'il est déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à « _élever _» le Matsuoka de cette façon.  
Il est frustré parce qu'il n'a plus aucune prise sur ce doux violet devenu revêche.  
La seule chose qui le fait sourire cependant, c'est ce nouveau baiser qu'il a réussi à lui voler.  
Peut-être que oui, lui aussi doit tourner la page sur son chien subtilisé !

… .

Un tube de chocolat à la main, il attrape le chocolat coulant à l'aide de sa langue.  
Dans un canapé, en week-end, dans la maison de sa mère…, ça fait deux jours qu'il a eu sa confrontation avec Haru.  
Il avait voulu se ressourcer dans un endroit qu'il connaissait. Dans un endroit qu'il le rassurait quelque part.

Face à la télé, il ne regarde pas les images qui défilent, il ressasse simplement les mots qu'il a eu avec l'ébène et l'image d'un rouge lui revient sans cesse.  
Il n'a pas osé se confronter à lui, pas qu'il ne croit pas aux mots de Mikoshiba seulement, Haruka à réussit à le troubler une dernière fois.  
Reprenant son tube en bouche, il avale une bonne bouchée et entendant un bruit provenant de l'entrée, il saisit et se retourne dans son canapé. Il se tâte…, aller voir ou non !?

Boudant seul, déprimant seul surtout dans son grand salon, il entend de nouveau cette frappe régulière à la porte.  
Soupirant et cachant son visage de son bras, il continue de gémir.  
L'inconnu reprend sa mélodie sourde et étant sur que l'autre ne cèdera pas si facilement, Rin se décide à ouvrir et à renvoyer rapidement l'intrus.  
Pied nu, vêtu d'un ample pantalon gris et d'un sweat noir, il s'avance vers l'entrée et ouvre la porte mollement.

**_ C'est pour… …quoi !? Sei' !?**

Les paupières battantes, le violet est étonné de cette visite. D'ailleurs…, comment connait-il l'adresse de cette maison !? Jamais il ne lui a dit ! Il en est sûr.  
Après la surprise, le mauve laisse passer le visiteur impromptu et fermant la porte, il retourne dans son canapé bienfaiteur et réconfortant.

**_ Comment tu as eu cette adresse !?**

**_ Dans le dossier des élèves. Je fais partie du conseil, l'aurais-tu oublié !?**

Faisant une moue en guise de réponse, il reprend son « repas » en bouche et se rend compte de son accoutrement.  
Gêné à présent, il saisit quand il voit ce rouge assis près de lui mais ne s'étonne pas réellement du baiser qu'il reçoit. Il l'apprécie plutôt.

**_ Pourquoi tu es parti sans rien dire !? J'étais inquiet. …J'aime beaucoup le chocolat.**

Souriant discrètement de cet aveu, Rin essaie de rafistolé sa tenue bien piteuse.  
Il flotte dans ses vêtements et les manches cachent sans mal ses mains devenues « trop petites ».  
Puis la question de son ainé lui revient en tête et il décide d'être honnête, de ne rien cacher et par la même occasion de recevoir d'autres réponses.

**_ Je suis retourné voir Haru. J'en avais besoin pour être tranquille mais au final ça n'a pas réussi. Je suis tellement bête mais bon, c'est comme ça. **

A cette nouvelle, le rouge fronce les sourcils et Rin le voit bien évidemment.  
Se détestant un peu plus, il baisse la tête et se fait voler son chocolat.  
Regardant son vermillon, il le voit prendre une gorgée de son « repas » et s'affaisser contre le dossier.  
Il l'a sans doute encore déçu. Il en est sûr.

**_ Pourquoi !? Pourquoi tu as tant besoin de lui !? J'comprends pas là, faut que tu m'expliques !**

Rin détourne le regard et fixe un point au sol.  
Il n'aime pas ça, si ce rouge s'énerve c'est de mauvais augures. Maintenant, il croit plutôt qu'il aurait dû lui mentir.  
Qu'il n'aurait rien dû dire.

**_ Je…, n'ai pas besoin de lui, seulement. Je devais bien tirer un trait sur lui pour avancer, non !?**

**_ Et pour ça, tu as besoin de le voir et de le toucher je suppose ! J'pensais que c'était un pourri qui t'avait traité comme un chien !**

Les mots blessent. Seijuurou est blessant et il ne le sait pas forcément.  
Remit sur ses jambes, il fait les cents pas dans le salon étrangement grand et, les mains dans les poches, il essaie de ne pas crier davantage et d'écouter les paroles de l'autre.  
Il veut juste le comprendre mais c'est au-dessus de ces forces.  
Il est persuadé que Rin est encore sous l'emprise de cet enfoiré d'ébène !

**_ Tu peux pas comprendre.**

**_ Oh mais je ne demande que ça, comprendre ! Mais tu disparais pendant deux jours sans dire un mot, tu retournes voir ton ex dans mon dos pis tu fais comme si je n'existais pas. Alors vas-y, j'attends, explique-moi ! Dis-moi ce que je dois comprendre.**

Debout, le rouge est impressionnant. Sa carrure est imposante et son regard est froid.  
Lamentable dans le canapé, Rin se met sur ses genoux et fixant son ainé –_la lèvre mordue_-, il essaie de trouver les bons mots.  
Ils ne sont rien, ils ne se sont rien promis pourtant le fait de « vouloir savoir » est naturel pour Sei'.  
Rin ne veut pas d'une dispute. …Mais, c'est sans doute inévitable quand il s'agit d'Haru.  
Prenant une profonde respiration, les doigts de ce violet s'entremêlent et jouent avec les rebords du sweat. …Il ne sait pas comment débuter la conversation.

**_ Je. … …J'ai peur. Te fous pas de moi et arrête de me fixer ! Me regarde pas j'te dis ! J'veux pas ! Je l'aimais, t'imagine pas mais je n'ai toujours été qu'un jeu pour lui. Un putain de jeu ! **_**Il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il- **_**… . Je le déteste et c'est ce que je voulais lui dire parce qu'à cause de lui, j'ai peur de faire confiance. Pis je sais que je fais le con, que tout ce que je fais est nul mais, …je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. **

**_ Qu'est-ce que t- ?!**

**_ La ferme, j'ai pas fini ! Laisse-moi parler. J'veux plus être un jouet qu'on remplace parce qu'on a trouvé « mieux ». J'veux pas revivre ça. J'ai été le voir pour toi… . Parce que…, tu me fais du bien. J'aime bien être avec toi et…, j'veux pas que tout soit gâché. J'veux pas que tu te débarrasse de moi.**

Les mains serrées sur son sweat, il ne veut pas, ne peut pas regarder ce carmin.  
Il a peur de sa réponse. Des autres questions. Peur qu'il s'énerve de nouveau. Peur qu'il parte. Pourtant, l'espoir que Mikoshiba lui donne est différent.  
Le vermillon cogite, a arrêté de vagabonder dans toute la pièce et à présent, son ambre reste sur la tête de son cadet.

**_ Je n'en n'ai pas l'intention. Pourquoi je me débarrasserais de toi alors que j'te réclame et te cours après !?**

Rin avale difficilement et pinçant ses lèvres rougies et quelque peu meurtries, il relève la tête.  
Il dévisage Mikoshiba au milieu du salon, un air plus « neutre » sur le visage et l'examinant, il essaie de trouver la moindre trace de mensonge.

Sei', lui, garde tout de même la mâchoire serrée, il n'aime pas le fait que ce noiraud est encore autant d'influence sur ce mauve. Il déteste l'idée. Déteste cette personne.  
Puis dans un coin de sa tête, il se promet de ne jamais être le fautif de ce visage triste.  
Il n'aime pas voir cette frimousse effronté si apeuré, si torturé, si mélancolique.

**_ Peut-être que tu vas te rendre compte d'un truc qui ne te plait pas. J'en sais rien, on ne veut pas me garder de toute façon ! Je sers à rien et il dit qu'on peut me manipuler comme on veut alor- !**

**_ Ferme-là ! T'as un sale caractère et tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit. La preuve, tu as oublié tout ce que je t'ai avoué. Par contre, les paroles de s't'abruti tu ne les oublies pas ! Tu veux que j'te dise un truc, Rin !?**

Hochant doucement la tête, le lilas continue d'observer avec attention son ainé tandis que celui-ci s'approche du canapé et prend place sur le rebord.  
En équilibre, il voit Rin approcher mais ne dit rien et il laisse son cadet lui attraper une cuisse.  
Il ne veut pas être conciliant pourtant, il sait. Il sait déjà qu'il ne va pas laisser s'échapper cette tête de mule beaucoup trop bête !

**_ Tout du long pendant le tournoi j'ai épié ce noiraud. J'essayais de me trouver une ressemblance** **quelconque avec lui, j'essayais de trouver nos points communs, juste pour que tu t'intéresses à moi et finalement, tu sais quoi !? J'me suis rendu compte qu'on était totalement opposés lui et moi. Et j'en suis bien heureux ! Parce que je suis peut-être un abruti de première mais jamais j'te ferais autant de mal. Jamais j'me permettrais une telle chose, pas avec toi.**

Avalant ces paroles comme du petit-lait, le violet prend l'initiative d'entourer la taille de son capitaine de ses bras et, la tête sur les cuisses de l'autre, il cache son visage et resserre sa prise.  
Caché dans le jeans de son ainé, il ne veut pas desserrer son étreinte.  
Il veut y croire. Il veut le croire parce que Seijuurou est toujours sincère avec lui.

_**_ Ne lui ressemble jamais. Ne le copie pas parce que…, tu es tellement mieux que lui.**_

Une main vient se perdre dans les cheveux violines et se permettant enfin de relâcher un peu la pression, un soupir se fait entendre.  
Mikoshiba accroche un micro-sourire à sa bouche et continuant de cajoler cette touffe de cheveux, il répond à ces quelques mots étouffés forts agréables.

**_ Je ferais tout pour te plaire. Rin, faut que tu me croies quand j'te dis que je ne te laisserais pas tomber. …Va falloir que tu me supporte indéfiniment et c'est surement toi qui voudras me tuer le premier.**

**_ J'veux toujours te tuer.**

**_ Je mourrais donc dans tes circonstances étranges par ta faute. **

Un léger rire sourd se fait entendre et d'une main, le vermillon relève le visage de son cadet bien trop chiant. Rin est en réalité peu sûr de lui et il vient de le comprendre.  
Déposant ses lèvres sur celle du mauve, il l'embrasse doucement, faisant bondir son cœur quand il sent Matsuoka répondre avec ferveur à ce baiser.  
Accrochant le pull du carmin, Rin se retrouve à demi sur le sofa et à demi sur son compagnon.

Le baiser prend de l'ampleur. Il s'intensifie comme pour faire passer un message caché. Un message qu'eux seuls peuvent déchiffrer.  
Puis et parce que Seijuurou n'a pas terminer de parler, il s'éloigne de ces lèvres délicieuses et dépose son front contre celui de son ami.

**_ Si tu veux que ça marche entre nous, ne va plus le voir. A chaque fois rien de bon n'en sort et j'aimerais te protéger de lui. Je suis égoïste, jaloux et possessif quand il s'agit de toi, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais, je ne veux pas qu'on t'approche. …Je veux que tu ne voies que moi !**

Mordant de nouveau sa lèvre, les grands yeux du violet restent à contempler le jeune homme face à lui. Il est hypnotisé, captivé par cet être.  
Puis, parce qu'il aimerait autre chose, parce qu'il aimerait –_sans le dire_- promettre la chose demandée, il dépose ses lèvres sur la joue tannée de son ainé.

**_ Tu ne m'as pas écouté toi non plus, j'ai été le voir pour toi. Pour que je suis puisse être-**

**_ A moi !?**

**_ M-m-mais je…, n-non ! C'est pas ! La ferme et ne me coupe pas ! …**_**J'allais pas dire ça.**_

Le rouge aux joues, le mensonge est flagrant.  
Caressant de l'une de ses mains ce visage enfantin face à lui, il pousse le corps de Rin sur le canapé et passant au-dessus de lui, il capture la bouche sucrée de son amant.  
Le baiser prend très vite forme et il n'est pas chaste du tout.  
Ils se dégustent sans gêne dans ce salon et enfin, le cœur de Mikoshiba va mieux. Il a entendu ce qu'il voulait. Même si les mots ont été hachés et entrecoupés.

Retrouvant sa bonne humeur et toujours perché sur le corps de son vis-à-vis, il fait vagabonder l'une de ses mains sous le sweat de ce violet tandis que l'autre lui permet de tenir en l'air.  
Leurs langues se bagarrent gentiment –_ou non_- et leurs lèvres se séparent dans un bruit sonore.  
Bruit qui fait sourire et fait disparaitre les tensions.

**_ Je préfère ton gout et c'est tout ce que je dirais.**

**_ Ça me va, j'aime quand tu deviens timide. …Si un jour je le croise, il est mort. T'es à moi Rin Matsuoka. A moi seul. …Tiens, d'ailleurs j'ai une question pour toi, je peux !?**

Continuant de sourire et de s'amuser malgré la petite remarque qui empourpre ses joues, Matsuoka peut sentir son cœur allégé et rempli de bon sentiment à l'égard de son compagnon.  
Grâce aux paroles de ce rouge, il n'a plus peur. Il n'a plus de poids à supporter et il est heureux même s'il ne l'avouera jamais ouvertement devant le principal intéressé.  
Même si à cet instant, il le frappe pour un adjectif dit. …Rin veut garder ce vermillon et c'est sans doute ce que ses mains veulent dire ainsi accrochées.

Ne refusant pas un autre baiser, le violet joue et entoure une nuque halée de ses bras.  
Il mordille la mâchoire parfaitement dessiné du carmin et invitant sa langue dans la partie, il répond par une monosyllabe aux dires de son vis-à-vis.  
L'odeur de Mikoshiba est unique, il a encore envie d'y gouter, …il veut toujours y gouter.  
C'est d'ailleurs un problème pour le Matsuoka, pourquoi !? Parce qu'être dépendant d'un parfum c'est le commencement de la fin.

Seijuurou lui, garde précieusement ce violet dans ses bras.  
Il respire son parfum enivrant, enserre la taille fine de sa grande main puissante et sourit tranquillement.  
Il avait eu peur de voir son palpitant se faire écraser à n'importe quel moment.  
Il s'était lancé dans cette relation sans en connaitre les conséquences et il ne regrette rien.  
Il ne regrette pas de s'être entiché de ce requin narquois et arrogant.  
Puisque Rin peut être attendrissant. Perdu. Hésitant. Gamin. Et même de ça, il en est fou !

**_ Est-ce que tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi !?**

L'effet escompté se produit et Rin rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.  
Une demande officielle, le vermillon on avait toujours rêvé et aujourd'hui, il réalise son souhait.  
Cachant son visage dans le pull du carmin, il resserre sa prise autour de la nuque de celui-ci et ne bouge plus. Rin ne s'est plus vraiment ou se mettre, ou regarder.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose. Pas maintenant. Jamais en vrai.  
Il est surpris. Et comme toujours avec Rin, les surprises se terminent toujours de la même manière.  
Un poing qui s'abat sur la première parcelle de peau venue. Aujourd'hui, un crâne.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend !? …Demande pas des trucs comme ça ! T'es qu'un malade mental, Mikoshiba de malheur !**

Le sourire de Seijuurou s'élargit de plus en plus au fil des mots de son compagnon et de ces gestes.  
Là, il reconnait parfaitement ce violet dont il est tombé amoureux.  
Parce que c'est ça, il en est sûr à présent, il est tombé en amour pour ce sadique, lunatique, capricieux et incroyablement mignon, Rin Matsuoka.  
Reprenant sa place au-dessus du corps qui essaie de se soustraire à son emprise, il dépose de petits baisers qui remontent jusqu'à la frimousse du mauve et de là, il scelle brièvement leurs lèvres avant de répondre à cette attaque gratuite.

**_ Tu étais d'accord. …Par contre, j'en déduis que tu ne veux pas. Très bien, je le redemanderais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu m'dises oui dans ce cas.**

**_ Tu vas juste perdre patience.**

**_ Que tu crois. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours. Tu peux toujours courir pour que j'te lâche maintenant.**

Bloquant pour de bon ce violet à ce canapé, Seijuurou domine la situation et très vite, il fond sur des lèvres succulentes et pleines.  
Il passe ses mains sous un sweat déformé et ample, caresse la peau réceptive de son cadet avec ardeur et embrassant toujours plus ce mauve, Mikoshiba est heureux.  
Rin suit avec envie et bonheur les moindres gestes de son compagnon et agitant son bassin involontairement, des gémissements apparaissent dans la pièce.

Un pouce passe sur les lèvres charnues du lilas et une phrase est soufflée.  
_« Je dois effacer ce qu'il t'a fait. Il n'y a que mon nom ici, Rin »._ Le pouce est mordillé, des sourires se comprennent et le canapé est entièrement monopolisé.  
Un tube de chocolat tombe au sol et devenu solitaire, plus personne ne s'occupe de cette gourmandise faite pour les déprimes.  
Cependant rien d'autre n'arrivera dans ce salon, pourquoi !? Parce que Rin à mauvais caractère ou bien parce que quelqu'un fera son apparition dans la demeure familiale.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

_Je crois que c'est l'acte le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent, je suis contente de moi !_

_Sinon, je crois que l'OOC est bien présent mais je ne crois pas que ce soit si grave en soit [je parle notamment pour Haru, j'explique bien qu'il a envie de parler (c'est une excuse comme une autre non!? J'ai le droit de tricher un peu.)]_  
_Pis Haru, comment l'avez-vous trouvé!? Bien ou pas!? J'avoue il est légèrement "garce" mais ça lui va plutôt bien, je trouve._

_J'espère que tout ça vous a fait plaisir! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien! Pis peut-être qu'un rating M est à prévoir, il serait temps non!?_  
_Bisou_

**L.**


	9. Acte 9: Baiser Attendu

**Bonjour !  
**

_J'y suis arrivé, je pensais ne jamais terminé cet acte! J'ai bloqué de nombreuses fois mais finalement, me voilà !  
C'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, y'a pas loin de 7.500 mots! Incroyable quand même._

_Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que vous attendiez mais ça me plait pas mal. [Heureusement me direz-vous x)]_  
_Oh pis autre chose, on a dépassé les 1.000 views ! C'est vraiment formidable! Merci à vous tout(e)s de lire, de passer, de donner votre avis, de faire vivre cette petite fiction !_

**Note: **_Le rating **M** est pour aujourd'hui ! [même si je le pense un peu court, 5 pages sur word]_

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Acte 9** : **_Baiser Attendu._**

* * *

_Flashback._

_Dans le salon, un verre à la main, Rin s'est enfuit à l'arrivé de sa sœur.  
En compagnie de l'adorable petite sœur du violet, ils discutent tranquillement lui et elle.  
Ses avant-bras appuyés sur ces cuisses, il sourit gentiment à Kou et répète une nouvelle fois le mensonge de sa venue, il essaie de voir apparaitre une silhouette mais apparemment le Matsuoka a envie de se cacher.  
Reposant son verre sur la table, il croque dans les biscuits apportés et voyant la vitesse à laquelle la cadette papote, il tente sa chance.  
Il veut connaitre certaine chose._

_**_ Dis…, est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé entre Rin et Nanase !? **_

_**_ Pourquoi ils se sont disputé !? C'est de la faute de mon frère, comme toujours.**_

_Interloqué par les dires de la jeune sœur, Seijuurou fronce les sourcils. De la faute de Rin !? Réellement ! C'est impossible, c'est l'autre qui… !_

_**_ Comment ça !?**_

_**_ Je ne sais pas bien ce qui s'est passé mais, Rin a toujours « un caractère spécial » dirons-nous donc bon, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il en fait toujours qu'à sa tête et à mon avis Haru ne l'a plus supporté ! J'ai toujours cru qu'ils allaient se réconcilier pourtant. …Parfois Haru me demande encore des nouvelles de mon frère, je suis sûr qu'il lui manque ! Tu pourrais lui en parler, t'en pense quoi !? Ça serait génial !**_

_Les poings serrés, Mikoshiba essaie de ne rien montrer de sa colère.  
Les mots de Kou lui font mal et le mettent dans une colère noire. L'autre n'a aucun droit de demander une chose pareille !  
Oubliant de répondre, son cœur palpite d'énervement ! _

_**_ Ne t'approche pas de lui, Gou ! Eloigne-toi de ce pervers.**_

_La jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel alors que le rouge relève ses prunelles et aperçoit ce visage contrarié. Ce visage qu'il connait et qu'il déteste voir triste._

_**_ C'est Kou, crétin. …Rah, faudrait vraiment que je te donne des cours particuliers. **_

_Le regard noir de Rin répond silencieusement à sa jeune sœur et reprenant sa place près du vermillon, c'est à cet instant que le Mikoshiba remarque le changement de tenue de son presque « petit-ami ».  
Fulminant dans son coin, Kou reprend la parole même si personne ne l'écoute et semblant de rien, le mauve retrouve une place qu'il a abandonnée quelques minutes plus tôt et qu'il ne veut pas céder.  
De son côté, Sei' garde sa colère intérieur et frôlant de ces doigts la peau douce de son ami, il commence à mieux respirer._

_Fin Flashback._

Alors c'est peut-être normal si aujourd'hui il se tient face à un lycée qui n'est pas le sien.  
Si vêtu de son habituel uniforme, il se trouve face à un groupe qu'il connait de nom et de visu.  
Personne ne sait qui il est ici et personne ne doit le savoir, Seijuurou réclame seulement un peu de justice pour une autre personne que lui-même.  
Il en a marre d'entendre dire que Rin Matsuoka est un emmerdeur et un fouteur de merde !  
Il en a marre d'entendre les autres le dénigrer même s'il s'évertue toujours à le défendre.  
Aujourd'hui, il veut rétablir une vérité et faire payer un ébène qui a bien trop sévit !

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouve là !  
Parce qu'il veut en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire. Avec un noiraud manipulateur et pourrit !  
Face à ces quatre inconnus, il ne se démonte pas, il a connu bien pire et puis, ils ne lui font pas peur.  
Ça serait stupide d'avoir peur d'eux !  
Les poings serrés, Mikoshiba ne met pas longtemps avant d'attraper son problème par le col.  
Une cravate est en désordre et une chemise chiffonnée mais ça, on s'en fout.  
Le plus intéressant c'est le rictus invisible posé sur les lèvres d'un ébène et une détermination dans le regard du rouge.

Puis une droite est décochée. Comme ça. Balayant l'air sur son passage.  
Elle frappe une mâchoire de plein fouet et un corps est rejeté au sol. Durement. Sauvagement.  
Le mépris se lit dans les prunelles or du capitaine de l'équipe Samezuka et avant même de voir les amis de Nanase répliquer, il prend la parole.  
Il garde ses iris posés sur ce corps à terre et sur ce visage amoché, il n'a pas assez payé.  
D'après lui, cet Haru n'aura pas assez d'une vie pour payer tout le malheur qu'il a fait.

**_ J'te préviendrais qu'une seule fois. Laisse-le tranquille, …définitivement. Je te revois ou j'entends de nouveau parler de toi et j'te promets que ce que tu as reçu ne sera rien en comparaison de ce qui t'attend réellement ! Prends ça comme tu veux, un avertissement, une menace ou un ordre, je m'en contre fout. Sache seulement rester à ta place désormais !**

Le vermillon se fait attraper, éloigné par un brun de mauvaise humeur et par un bleuté estomaqué mais il s'échappe bien vite de cette prise futile.

**_ Lâchez-moi vous et gardez-le éloigné ! J'vous assure que c'est préférable.**

**_ Sinon quoi !? Il ne t'a rien fait !**

Observant avec attention ce brunet à ces côtés, le rouge hausse un sourcil. « Rien fait » est un tout euphémisme.  
Touchez à Rin est sans doute la pire chose à faire pour l'énerver.  
Dans le dos de Tachibana, Nanase se relève à l'aide de la main tendue de Nagisa et effaçant le sang de sa lèvre qu'il s'est mordu dû au choc, il fait un pas en avant, puis un deuxième jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de ce carmin.

**_ Laisse Makoto, il a juste peur de **_**perdre le jeu**_**.**

**_ Ferme ta gueule putain d'enfoiré de merde ! **

Attrapant de nouveau son cadet, il le plaque contre le premier mur à sa portée et même si les autres essaient de lui faire lâcher prise, le rictus mauvais que porte Haruka le met hors de lui !  
Serrant cette gorge pulsante à l'aide de son avant-bras, le noiraud n'essaie même pas de se dégager, il fixe seulement son agresseur et sourit de ce qu'il provoque en lui.  
Haruka n'aime pas spécialement la violence, il n'aime pas être dans une bagarre, il préfère jouer avec les mots et les silences. Les utiliser à bon escient.  
Mikoshiba se fait alors tirer vers l'arrière et expulsé loin du corps de sa future victime, sa colère continue de monter d'un cran. Haru, lui, se masse légèrement et donne de derniers mots.

**_ J'ai compris mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec un jouet cassé !?**

Les mots soufflés ne sont entendu par personne sauf le principal concerné et l'excès de fureur qui se dégage du rouge fait peur !  
Un surveillant arrive, disperse l'attroupement survenu et frappant fortement dans le premier mur venu, Seijuurou évacue son trop plein d'émotion.  
Traiter Rin de jouet est dégueulasse !  
Ce Nanase a traité Rin comme un moins que rien et c'est encore ce stupide ébène qui se fait plaindre !  
Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas juste mais rétablir la vérité est inutile et pas envisageable.  
S'il fait ça, il gâchera sa chance avec Rin et ça, il ne peut pas se le permettre. Il ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre, plus maintenant.

Tournant les talons, Seijuurou ne sait pas tout le raffut qu'il a mis dans le petit groupe et il s'en fout, à dire vrai !  
Il espère simplement que cette histoire ne s'ébruitera pas jusqu'aux oreilles de ce violet qu'il essaie de protéger par tous les moyens.  
Frottant énergiquement sans ses cheveux en pagailles, il souffle et regarde vers le ciel !  
Haruka ne reviendra pas vers son mauve, -_il ne parierait pas dessus pour l'instant_- mais, il sait qu'il vient de mettre le « _poing_ » final à ce passé et à cette sombre histoire.  
Traversant un passage piéton, il se décide à regarder l'heure et soupirant, le rouge décide de presser le pas, s'il ne se dépêche pas, le premier cours commencera sans lui !

… .

Aux alentours de 10 heures 30, une inter-pause se fait.  
Le rouge range cahier et stylo dans son sac pour pouvoir plus facilement changer de salle et durant ce petit laps de temps, différentes choses peuvent être vu.  
Comme par exemple, le fait que Seijuurou parait plus studieux avec cette paire de lunette rectangulaire sur le nez.  
Le fait qu'il attire toujours plus les regards de la gente féminine.  
Et le fait que sa matinée palpitante ne soit remontée à l'oreille de personne !

Marchant au travers des couloirs en compagnie de ces amis, le vermillon cogite silencieusement et ne fait pas attention à tous les regards qui se posent sur sa personne.  
Il n'y fait pas attention cependant, quand il sourit à un violet qu'il entrecroise et que celui-ci fronce les sourcils et regarde ailleurs, Mikoshiba ne peut s'empêcher d'élargir un sourire déjà bien présent et d'inciter par la même occasion son « _fan club _» à continuer leur admiration.  
Passant la porte de sa prochaine leçon, il s'installe comme à son habitude au milieu de la salle et envahissant sa chaise, il écoute distraitement les dires de son vis-à-vis.

**_ Alors, tu vas les faire languir encore combien de temps comme ça !?**

**_ Aucune idée. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles me veulent toutes. **

**_ Tu pourrais au moins partager, tu n'crois pas !?**

**_ Oh mais, prend celle que tu veux je m'en fous bien. J'ai beaucoup mieux même si elle est très lunatique et très casse-pied. **

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage d'un brun enchanté.  
La nouvelle du rouge, lui fait plaisir et en même temps, celle-ci le rend curieux et assoiffé de question.

**_ Alors tu t'es enfin déclaré à la sœur de Matsuoka !? Il serait temps vieux.**

**_ On…, peut dire ça comme ça ouais. Sauf que ce n'est pas la sœur.**

Souriant de ces méfaits et de ces dires, le vermillon sort son cellulaire et décide d'embêter le « casse-pied ». Ouvrant la partie message, il ne fait plus attention à son collègue et rédige un message.  
Message qui, il le sait déjà, aura une réponse négative.  
Sa question restait la même et il l'a posé au moins 4 fois par jour depuis l'épisode du domaine Matsuoka.  
Ce carmin veut une réponse positive, même si silencieusement elle l'est déjà, il veut une preuve que ce violet soit consentant de tous leurs actes et mots.

_**De **__: Rin.  
__**Objet**__ : … .  
__**Message **__: Non._

Rangeant son cellulaire dans sa poche, il soupir et en même temps, n'est pas étonné.  
Reprenant ses esprits, il se rend compte que le professeur est déjà arrivé et se rend aussi compte qu'il a oublié de continuer sa conversation avec son ami.  
S'excusant silencieusement, il commence à feuilleté son manuel scolaire et observant la salle de classe, il s'étonne de découvrir quelques paires d'yeux posés sur sa personne.  
Se grattant la tête de gêne, il sourit aux deux admiratrices et espère une matinée rapide et sans accroche.  
Du moins, il aurait pu espérer cette chose si une jeune fille n'aurait pas prévenu son frère à l'instant même d'une matinée mouvementée dans son lycée !

Un étage en-dessous dans le même établissement qu'un rouge, un silence se fait.  
Soufflé de ce qu'il lit, ce qu'il voit d'écrit, il ne sait quelle réaction avoir. Il sait seulement qu'il sent un pic au niveau de son cœur. Et il ne sait pas si douloureux ou non.  
Là, en cours d'anglais, il cherche à connaitre la réaction approprié face à un tel message, à une telle nouvelle.  
Rin ne sait pas quoi penser pourtant il sait que s'il aperçoit ce rouge, il va le frapper !  
Le frapper juste pour qu'il sache quelle réaction avoir. Juste pour connaitre ces prochaines actions.

Alors son cours passe au second plan.  
Il lit et relit l'e-mail envoyé par sa sœur et essaie d'avoir une pensée concrète. Il essaie de comprendre le « message caché » à l'intérieur de tous ces mots.  
Et dire qu'une demi-heure avant, il disait « non » à Seijuurou. Souriant de ces actes passés, il soupir et se fait entendre de nombreuses personnes.  
Le professeur fait partie de ceux-là et faisant une réflexion bien senti à ce violet, le requin -_ayant retrouvé ses esprits_- relâche simplement ses épaules et consent lacement face à un prof idiot.  
Puis, il décide d'attendre sagement l'heure du midi. Il décide de tomber sur un abruti. Il décide de lui faire la morale. Il décide de lui rappeler son caractère.

Heureusement ou non, les douze coups de midi se font désirer.  
En réalité c'est une mauvaise chose parce qu'il ne faut jamais laisser un Matsuoka attendre et fulminer.  
C'est toujours très mauvais de le laisser « mijoter ».  
Donc quand le lycée Samezuka voit une horde d'élève s'échapper des classes dans lesquelles ils étaient, l'impatience règne chez un violet.  
Attrapant son sac à la volée, il scrute chaque troisième année et quand ces radars retrouvent un vermillon beaucoup trop souriant et insouciant, il décide de retirer ce satané sourire !

**_ Vient !**

Un mot, un seul et Mikoshiba sait de qui il s'agit.  
Un frisson s'immisce le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se retournant innocemment, il suit sans rechigner son cadet de mauvaise humeur.  
Affirmant à ces amis qu'il les rattrape très vite, le rouge suit ce mauve devant lui et très vite, il comprend. Il ne faut pas avoir 300 de q.i. pour savoir qu'il sait !  
Arrivant dans une salle abandonnée, la porte coulissante se referme. Comme une porte de cage.  
Pourtant, le carmin ne peut pas rester et cette chose, il ne l'a pas encore avoué.

**_ On m'a dit que…, tu t'étais trompé de lycée ce matin. Est-ce que c'était voulu !?**

Les bras croisés sur l'estrade, le violet est tentant bien malgré lui.  
Secouant ces pensées, Mikoshiba essaie de retrouver un semblant d'esprit non pervers.  
Une main passe dans ses cheveux, il dépose son sac sur une table vide et soupir.

**_ Un peu oui. J'avais besoin de régler quelques affaires. …Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant. **

**_ T'es con ou seulement abruti, crétin !? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !? Pourquoi tu as fait ça !? Kou a dit que tu avais frappé Haru devant le lycée ! Il t'est passé quoi par la tête !?**

Les mains appuyées sur le bureau, Rin a les sourcils froncés et le regard noir. Il veut des réponses.  
Connaitre les raisons d'un tel comportement.

**_ Il s'est passé que j'ai eu envie de lui faire comprendre que tu n'étais plus seul. Il s'est passé que j'ai eu envie de te défendre de cet enfoiré. Il s'est passé que j'avais besoin de frapper cette ordure. **

**_ Mais… !? Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de tes affaires !? Maintenant, tout le monde pense que t'es un connard ! **

**_ Ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent de moi, j'en ai rien à foutre. …Sauf si toi tu penses la même chose. **

S'épiant, un jeu de regard se fait. Le rouge et l'ambre se combattent.  
L'un est sûr de lui, l'autre est effaré de ce qu'il entend. Puis, un visage boudeur apparait.  
Visage qui fait sourire bien malgré lui, ce rouge à l'instinct pervers réveillé.

**_ Pourquoi je penserais ça. …Tu n'avais pas à aller le voir. Tu n'avais pas à te mêler de ça. Tu n'avais pas à l- !?**

**_ Ferme-là deux minutes tu veux. Personne n'a le droit de te maltraiter comme ça, si tu m'en veux parce que j'ai menacé ton putain d'ex, je m'en fous ! Je sais que j'ai bien fait et t'imagine pas le bien que j'ai ressenti à le frapper ! …J'aurais bien continué d'ailleurs mais, le truc que j'veux dire c'est que…, j'recommencerais autant de fois qu'il le faut pour qu'il comprenne de ne plus te toucher.**

**_ T'es qu'un con ! Sérieusement t'a cru quoi en faisant ça !? Que j'allais te sauter dessus et te dire à quel point tu es génial !? En faisant ça, tu te rabaisses à son niveau… .**

Agrippant son sac précédemment lâchée, c'est au tour de Seijuurou d'être de mauvaise humeur.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements c'est sûr mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à tes reproches.  
Il avait simplement voulu le protéger. …Peut-être un peu trop, apparemment.

**_ Désolé d'avoir voulu te défendre dans ce cas. J'y vais, on m'attend. **

**_ Attends ! On n'a pas fini de parler ! …Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit !?**

Mikoshiba croit desceller de l'espoir dans le regard rougeoyant et cette chose lui fait mal.  
Il sent sa cage thoracique le serrer et tournant les talons, il répond à cette porte encore close.

**_ Il…, m'a demandé ce que je pouvais bien faire avec un **_**jouet cassé**_**. **

La porte coulissante laisse partir un rouge aux pensées sombres et garde avec elle un violet sous le choc.  
Fixant le passage refermé, Rin se demande pourquoi. Pourquoi a-t-il demandé les mots de celui qu'il déteste et pourquoi sent-il qu'il a fait une connerie en demandant.  
Matsuoka se ressaisit trop tard et quand il passe à son tour cette porte, le couloir fasse à lui se fait désert.  
Son visage se tourne dans les deux sens et serrant ses poings le long de son corps, la peur trace son petit bout de chemin en lui.

Retrouvant ces amis, l'aura de bonne humeur a disparue.  
Le vermillon arrive au self sans faim et avale un repas sans saveur.  
Il ressasse encore et encore les paroles du violet, aperçoit encore et toujours ces iris brillantes et d'un coup, il se rend compte que ce mauve ne lui a jamais appartenu.  
Il essaie cependant de ne rien laisser paraitre. De faire « semblant de rien » mais c'est dur de se faire rejeter de la sorte. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu.  
Donc quand son repas se termine et qu'il n'aperçoit aucune chevelure violine, il se rend en salle des conseils le moral au plus bas. …Maintenant, Il n'est plus pressé d'être à son entrainement de ce soir.

… .

Une note est capable de beaucoup de chose.  
Un mot écrit ou tout simplement tapé à la machine est une petite merveille à certain moment.  
Et avec un peu de connaissance, il peut paraitre plus vrai que nature.  
C'est à double tranchant. Quand on triche, il y a toujours un mauvais côté. Toutefois, elle n'est jamais à la hauteur de la « _bonne nouvelle_ ».  
C'est ce que croit Rin Matsuoka. C'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tenté par le diable.  
Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un mauvais élève, il était seulement un peu rebelle et son côté « _vilain _» était réapparu sans crier gare !

Son après-midi n'avait pas été des meilleurs et ses pensées étaient d'un fouillis sans nom.  
Il avait paniqué et maintenant il se retrouve avec cette énorme piscine vide de monde face à lui.  
Nu pied, il est 18 heures 14 et les poings serrés, il attend la venue d'une personne précise. Il sait qu'il va arriver et il sait que son humeur sera exécrable.  
Au milieu de ce gymnase, le calme est trop présent et il se sent bien petit face à l'immensité de la pièce.  
Puis un cliquetis se fait entendre. Un bruit redresse le violet et fixant la porte métallique, un grognement se fait entendre. Grognement qu'il reconnait.

**_ C'est quoi ce bordel !? J'ai jamais écrit que l'entrainement était annulé ! …Putain de journée, de mer- ! …Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?**

La porte claque derrière le vermillon et les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de sport, il attend une réponse.  
Une réponse rapide et claire.  
De son côté, Rin ne se démonte pas et fermant les poings, il prend la parole.

**_ C'est moi. J'ai écrit le mot et je les placardé sur la porte. On doit parler.**

**_ Tu m'as foutu ça seulement parce que tu veux « parler » ! Tu te fous de moi ! T'aurais pas pu attendre ! Annuler un entrainement maintenant c'est réduire nos chances de moitié !**

**_ Après ça aurait été trop tard, je le sais. T'en va pas ! Tu vas m'écouter enfoiré de Mikoshiba !**

S'approchant vivement du mauve, les nerfs du carmin sont mis à rude épreuve et levant une main vers le visage de Rin, il l'a rabaisse aussi vite.  
Un de ces jours, il va tuer ce mauve, il le sait ! Il est tellement irritant par moment.  
Et sa façon de n'en faire qu'à sa tête à chaque fois est emmerdante !

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux !? Dis-moi Rin ! Dis-moi ce qui vaut le coup d'annuler un entrainement !?**

**_ …J'suis pas cassé. Je…, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai demandé, j'voulais juste que tu restes et j'ai paniqué. **

**_ Tu paniques toi maintenant, c'est nouveau ! Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus chier dans toute cette histoire !? C'est que tu espères toujours. T'espère toujours être important pour ce fils de pute et ça me tue ! …Alors j'vais plus te retenir.**

La phrase finie, Mikoshiba se fait fortement poussé par deux mains sur son torse.  
Rin fixe méchamment son ainé et continuant de le pousser encore et encore, il frappe fortement le buste de ce rouge face à lui.

**_ T'es qu'un gros nul ! Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'espère plus rien venant de lui. Je sais pas, …je sais pas ce que tu crois sur moi mais c'est faux ! J'voulais seulement contredire ces mots pour que tu restes avec moi. T'es qu'un gros enfoiré ! **

Continuant de frapper le géant face à lui, il pousse une dernière fois ce rouge loin de lui et serre les poings le long de son corps.  
Seijuurou est perturbé par les mots et par les gestes de son cadet. Se serait-il trompé !? Impossible.  
Il a bien vu cette lueur dans les yeux flamboyants tout à l'heure, il n'est pas fou, il ne l'a pas imaginé !  
Il sait ce qu'il a vu ! Il le sait alors pourquoi doute-t-il !?

**_ T'aura beau me traité de tous les noms, je sais bien ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ! J'ai vu ton envie de savoir et cette façon d'espérer silencieusement.**

**_ T'as vu ce que tu voulais ! …Tu le crois pas vrai !? Tu crois ce qu'il t'a dit. **

Soupirant difficilement, Rin a peur. Il a peur mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être en colère.  
Contre lui et contre l'autre. Contre tout le monde.  
Éloigné de ce rouge, il s'approche de nouveau, il ne sait pas encore quoi faire mais quand il attrape cette grande main dans la sienne et qu'il la pose sur son crâne et sur sa joue, il sait ce qu'il veut alors il reprend sa phrase et continue avec un monologue interminable.

**_ J'suis pas cassé ! J'suis pas un putain de truc inutile alors crois-moi. Ce n'est pas lui que je veux. Tu veux que je fasse quoi !? Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse ! Depuis que tu me harcèle y'a plus que ta stupide main qui me rassure ! Dès que je t'entends, tout mon corps frissonne et j'ai pas envie de perdre ça. Alors j'ai le droit de te traiter de tous les noms quand tu veux me laisser ! J'ai le droit de tout faire si c'est pour te faire changer d'avis ! …T'es pas d'accord avec ça !?**

Scrutant la moindre expression de ce visage face à lui, Seijuurou flanche.  
Il adore ce visage et son pouce et ses autres doigts ont déjà capitulés. Continuant de frôler cette peau douce, un cœur bondit à la vitesse de la lumière.  
Rin ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de chose. Pas si ouvertement. Pas avec de tels mots.  
Rin est parfaitement dingue. Et il a envie de garder cette folie.

**_ Je veux que tu continues de me parler comme ça. Tu n'es pas inutile, loin de là et je veux…, …ouais je veux t'avoir seulement pour moi ! Toujours, tout le temps. **

**_ Alors ne fuit pas. …Normalement, c'est moi qui fais ce genre de chose. N'inverse pas les rôles comme ça, c'est déroutant. Pis t'as vu ce que j'ai fait par ta faute !**

**_ Parce que bien évidemment, c'est de ma faute. **

Souriant et dévoilant ces dents pointues, Rin se hisse jusqu'à la pointe des pieds et embrasse son capitaine avec entrain et envie.  
Une main passe derrière la nuque du mauve mais, celui-ci s'échappe de cette prise avec agilité.  
S'éloignant du rouge et gardant un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres charnues, Matsuoka s'approche du bassin chauffé et retirant cette veste de sur son dos, il la laisse négligemment tomber au sol.

**_ Je sais que mes idées sont toujours étranges mais, l'avantage c'est qu'on a cette piscine pour nous tout seul. …Voudrais-tu te baigner !?**

Un t-shirt s'envole et les prunelles joyeuses de Rin s'enflamment.  
Il dévoile son torse musclé à la perfection et posant ses mains sur la ceinture de son pantalon, il attend une réponse.

**_ Rin… … . Je n'ai pas de maillot sur moi et en tant que capitaine, je devrais essayer de réunir les troupes. **

**_ Moi non plus je n'ai pas de maillot... .**

Un pantalon disparait au sol et le violet se retrouve moulé dans un boxer noir et banc.  
Avalant difficilement sa salive, le carmin essaie de calmer ses battements mais c'est impossible là !  
Il a juste envie de lui sauter dessus ! De lui sauter dessus et de faire des choses très peu catholique.  
Abandonnant tous ces principes en un quart de seconde, Seijuurou ne peut rien faire face à ce violet presque nu.  
Rin saute à l'eau, reste quelques minutes sous celle-ci et quand il reprend pied avec la surface, quand il s'appuie sur le rebord, il aperçoit son carmin tout aussi vêtu que lui. Il l'a convaincu !

**_ Tu sautes !?**

Un plongeon s'effectue et Sei' passe au-dessus de son cadet.  
De l'eau éclabousse la frimousse du plus jeune et quand Mikoshiba remonte, il s'accroche à des hanches, à une taille, à un carrelage froid et termine sa course sur des lèvres demandeuses.  
L'eau se calme, n'offrant plus que de légère vague au gré de certains mouvements et le baiser continue. Une main s'attache à une joue alors qu'une autre enserre des épaules.  
Le baiser dure, s'approfondit et la main caresse une nuque mate pour une meilleure prise alors qu'un rouge, s'agrippe au rebord de la piscine pour ne pas que son lilas lui échappe.

**_ Peut-être que faire privatiser ce gymnase n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.**

**_ Donc tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir usurpé ton nom !?**

Seijuurou s'enfuit dans le cou de son ami, marmonne et l'embrasse.  
Son sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure de la conversation et ne se faisant pas repousser, il continue d'embrasser cette peau chlorée et au bon gout de fruit rouge.

**_ Mikoshiba, …tu n'es plus gêné d'être sans ton maillot !?**

**_ Eh bien, pour les idées que j'ai en tête, ce n'est pas très utile. **

C'est dans son endroit –_entre la mâchoire et l'épaule_- que le rouge répond. Qu'il offre des baiser-caresses et que sa voix se fait entendre.  
Quelques mots sont dits, des mots soupirés, presque muets.  
Puis Mikoshiba reprend son exploration de ce corps qui le tente décidément trop.  
Il reprend possession des lèvres charnues de son cadet, rencontre cette langue taquine et joueuse et de ses doigts, il caresse cette peau, ce corps tout contre le sien.  
Rin le laisse faire, enfouissant sa main dans une chevelure de feu et suit chaque mouvement fait par son capitaine.

Deux/Trois soupirs se font entendre.  
L'eau se réchauffe, commence à brûler leurs épidermes mais ils s'en fichent, ils veulent encore gouter à l'autre, sentir leurs peaux ardentes et s'embrasser.  
Alors ils continuent, ils font abstraction de tout, de leur environnement, de l'heure, de l'endroit.  
Ils oublient tout.  
Le violet n'émet aucune objection, participe à ce moment de tendresse qu'il affectionne même s'il ne le dit pas ouvertement et s'empare à son tour des lèvres de son capitaine, même si ce baiser se termine rapidement.

Dans la piscine, souriant toujours à son cadet, Seijuurou prend une respiration et s'enfonce dans l'eau bleuté.  
Il descend le long du corps de ce mauve, caresse la peau de son nez et à l'aide de ses mains, il tire vers le bas le seul vêtement de Rin.  
Quelque peu surpris, Matsuoka ne fait cependant rien pour garder son boxer et quand son petit-ami remonte, celui-ci tient fièrement le bout de tissu trempé.  
Se tenant au rebord du bassin, le vermillon colle son corps à celui de son ami et sourit vicieusement.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire !?**

**_ Absolument rien. …Je vais juste profiter de toi, ok.**

Faisant la moue, il est rare de voir cette expression sur le visage du violet alors c'est naturellement que le carmin photographie cette scène dans sa mémoire.

**_ Je suis pas « ok », crétin !**

Pour réponse, Mikoshiba embrasse son partenaire et celui-ci entoure la nuque du rouge et répond à ce baiser. –_Alors pour quelqu'un de non-consentant, il repassera_-.  
La main du lilas joue avec les cheveux mouillés de son ainé et leur ballet de langue s'intensifie.  
Ils aiment cette proximité, ils aiment se toucher et terminant leur échange d'un baiser papillon, c'est Rin qui s'aventure dans un cou encore vierge de toutes traces.  
Le rouge frissonne, se colle davantage à son précieux –_petit quelque chose_- que Rin est pour lui et d'une main, il retrace les contours parfait de son être.

**_ C'est d'accord. Pour ta question, tu sais !? …, Je dis oui.**

Ne retirant pas son visage du cou de son capitaine, il se fait tout de même forcer et Seijuurou peut apercevoir sans problème les pommettes rougies de son désormais petit-ami officiel !  
Il oublie tout, la matinée énervante, le midi terrifiant, la journée désastreuse. Il ne se souvient plus que de ce « oui ».  
Un large sourire se répand sur la face du vermillon et après ça, il capture la bouche du violacé pour un baiser fiévreux, captivant et débordant de bonheur.  
Rin s'attache à la nuque de Mikoshiba et prit dans son élan, il entoure la taille de son ainé à l'aide ses jambes.

**_ Hum…, Rin… . On va commencer les choses sérieuses maintenant.**

Surélevé grâce à sa position équivoque, le violet s'amuse à donner des frissons involontaires sur la peau mate et succulente.  
Son bassin bouge doucement, celui de Seijuurou aussi et les mains de ce rouge attrape vivement les fesses rebondies et musclées de son compagnon.  
Les massant, un gémissement se fait entendre, tout comme le bruit d'une vague.  
L'une des mains de Rin tire sur le boxer de son vermillon alors qu'il se dandine sur les paumes sous lui et il s'amuse de leur proximité. De leurs actes.

**_ Sei-juurou !?**

En son for intérieur, le carmin espère ne pas devoir répondre à des questions stupides comme l'autre fois mais d'un autre côté, entendre la voix de Rin dans ces moments-là le rend encore plus désireux.

**_ Hn !? …Dis-moi.**

Des baisers arrivent çà et là, accaparent les lèvres du Mikoshiba et Rin presse sa virilité éveillée contre celle tendue de son homologue.  
Ils se plaignent au même moment, se touchent davantage et le rouge coince et bloque ce violet contre la paroi.  
Contre lui et des doigts s'approchent de l'intimité du mauve.

**_ Tu…mh…~ Je…, j'ai plus vraiment l'habi-tude…, de ça.**

Des langues se rencontrent de nouveau alors qu'un index commence des aller et venu en Rin.  
L'eau facilitant la pénétration, on ne peut entendre que des soupirs dans la bouche du requin et voir des rougeurs sur ces joues à cause de ses mots.  
Sei' prend bien soin de son cadet et c'est doucement qu'il introduit son majeur au côté de l'index, pour que celui-ci se sente moins seul.  
Rin gémit à l'oreille de l'autre, l'une de ses mains va et vient sur la fierté du vermillon et continuant leur progression, ils ne se quittent plus.  
Recherchant toujours plus de contact alors que cela est impossible.

**_ Tu m'fais confiance, non !?**

Les mots sont murmurés comme un secret. Dit avec un sourire. Prononcé pour un esprit troublé.  
Et l'autre lui répond d'un signe de tête. Imperceptible mais pourtant bien là. Comme une caresse sans toucher.  
L'eau s'agite de nouveau, balance et danse quand des mouvements de ciseaux se font et qu'un corps tanné se surélève encore.  
Juste un peu. A cause de la surprise. De la sensation redécouverte. Différente cependant.  
Rin joue alors et déconnecte son cerveau. Il bouge, entend la « mer » cogner contre eux.  
Il sent, l'odeur du chlore mélangé à celle des îles. Et il quitte, oublie ses souvenirs pour en créer de nouveau.

Continuant de jouer avec la virilité grossissante de son capitaine, il l'embête.  
Si l'un se fruste de ces doigts bougeant trop lentement, l'autre se fruste de frisson entêtant sur sa virilité.  
Se mouvant docilement, les soupirs de Rin sont un délice à l'oreille du rouge tandis que son visage rougit est un appel au viol sans condition.  
Partagé entre le désir et l'excitation, Seijuurou sait pourtant qu'il doit encore attendre un peu.  
Qu'il doit attendre un mot de l'autre, une autorisation verbale.  
Il ne veut pas, lui faire de mal. Alors c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il le prépare aussi bien, aussi doucement et qu'il se fout un peu de son plaisir douloureux.

Rin continue de se mouvoir, de toucher le membre droit de son compagnon à l'aide de sa main et de sa propre fierté.  
Il gémit tout contre l'oreille de son vermillon, s'agrippe à cette nuque bienveillante et mordille une gorge tendue et appétissante.  
Il ne pensait pas aller aussi vite.  
Il ne pensait pas qu'une simple baignade pouvait tourner ainsi pourtant, c'est ce qu'il veut depuis le début.  
C'est pour cette seule raison qu'il l'a amené ici. Pour parler et pour affirmer son choix.  
Ondulant du bassin, il est prêt maintenant, il le sait et puis, il le veut.  
Il le veut même si dans sa tête, les positions étaient inversées.

**_ Vas-y~ …j'veux Sei'…~**

Un cœur meurt, il devient fantôme dans un corps fonctionnant à la perfection.  
Le dit « Sei' » accroche plus fermement les cuisses de son amant et se positionnant de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve face à l'intimité du violet, il tape contre, s'appuie et s'enfonce.  
La respiration de Rin se saccade, son foutu amant est énorme !  
Essayant de facilité la pénétration, le mauve se dandine et l'eau -_tel une demande à l'aide_-, fait glisser et enfonce profondément le sexe du carmin dans l'antre.

**_ T'es… han~ un mons-tre~ …hum… !**

**_ Mmh, mh. C'est de ta faute, tu es tellement excitant…, Hn Rin'~**

Une voix rauque se fait entendre et le visage du mauve réagit instantanément.  
Ses prunelles humides laissent couler cette eau, ses joues rougissent davantage et ses lèvres sont mordues de façon si érotique que la fraise ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser.  
Des ongles griffent des omoplates et une prise se fait plus dure au niveau du bassin du carmin.  
Les secondes s'écoulent, le corps de Rin s'habitue à cette présence qu'il a demandé et donnant l'autorisation de continuer, un à-coup se fait.

Matsuoka rejette son visage en arrière, il casse le baiser enfiévré mais offre son cou à la bouche avide de son amant.  
La respiration n'est plus, elle s'est transformée en soupir, en gémissement et en plainte de plus en plus criée. De moins en moins retenues.  
Des lèvres se font mordre, le mauve redécouvre ce plaisir et il n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il a déjà connu.  
Tout est différent. Pas mieux. Pas moins bien. Seulement différent. Plus proche sans doute.  
Montant et descendant sur la verge pulsante du rouge, Rin se sent brûler de l'intérieur et sent ses entrailles faire des bonds de plaisir.

**_ Pl-us fort ! Han…en-encore ! …Sei'~ …con-tinue~ **

Deux grandes mains pressent davantage un fessier –_laissant quelques marques au passage_- et Mikoshiba accélère ses mouvements de bassin en Rin.  
Tout va plus vite, tout est plus pressé.  
Ils n'ont plus aucun contrôle sur leurs actes ou sur leurs pensées.  
Tous ce qu'ils veulent, c'est garder cette proximité, cette « connexion ».  
Souriant et embrassant la peau sous lui, le rouge attendait ce jour avec impatience.  
Avoir Rin était pour lui quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours désiré.  
Alors voulant montrer à quel point il peut tenir à ce mauve, il bute encore et encore contre les parois sensibles de son petit-ami jusqu'à le faire crier !  
Entendre cette litanie est une chose merveilleuse, irréelle et pourtant déjà bien ancré dans la peau du rouge.

**_ …Hn, Rin…~ …Rin…, Rin… .**

Un doux nom pour une douce personne !? Pas vraiment mais c'est ce qu'il aime croire à cet instant.  
Il tape avec force et envie dans l'intimité de son amant et les vagues frappent toujours plus, débordent du bassin et recouvrent le carrelage.  
Rin griffe et mord la peau mate tandis que Seijuurou marque sa propriété et donne des à-coups plus vifs encore.  
Le violet agrippe le rebord humide de la piscine, suit du mieux qu'il peut les attaques répétées et ondule du bassin, la lèvre mordue et le cœur au bord du gouffre.

Trouvant une autre position, le membre du rouge arrive à s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde.  
Un cri se fait entendre et résonne dans ce gymnase vide de monde.  
Couvrant sa bouche de sa main, il essaie de taire son plaisir. De bloquer ses gémissements aphrodisiaques.  
Mais cette chose n'est pas au gout du capitaine qui retire cette main gênante.  
Il veut l'entendre, il veut se nourrir de ces gémissements et il veut le voir.  
Pas à moitié, pas à demi, il veut voir cette frimousse couverte de plaisir. Entièrement, dans son ensemble.  
Il veut voir Rin au bord de l'extase.

**_ Han~ Je…, mh Sei'… en-encore… J'aime…han, toi~ Han oui !**

Mikoshiba scrute, soupir, épie et photographie.  
Ses pensées sont submergées mais il veut un souvenir précis de ce visage qui a succombé.  
Mikoshiba mord, touche, accapare et adore.  
Son sexe entre et sort, il est douloureux mais il s'en fiche, il est à sa place.  
Le mauve n'en peut plus, il gémit de tant de plaisir et se sent immanquablement venir.  
Il revient se cacher, s'accrocher comme un petit koala au corps du vermillon et se meut à son rythme. Effréné et débridé.  
Il mord dans la chair de son amant, sent l'une des mains du rouge sur sa verge et il n'arrive plus.  
Il est sur le point de non-retour et il se libère dans cette main, dans cette eau qu'il connait depuis toujours.

**_ S-Sei'~ …mh, vi-ens…, j'veux… o-béis…han !**

Mikoshiba sourit de ce demi-ordre et il donne des coups précis qui le font partir très loin.  
Entourant cette fine taille de l'un de ces bras alors que de l'autre, il attrape la chevelure violine, il continue ses à-coups dans l'intimité de son cadet.  
Matsuoka aime et son corps pourrait très vite reprendre de la vigueur.  
Les aller et venu sont rapides et Seijuurou à bien trop d'émotion et d'excitation pour se retenir plus longtemps.  
Il ne peut simplement pas taire son plaisir douloureux.  
A l'intérieur de Rin, il se déverse. Il part à la rencontre du firmament, il rempli son cerveau de nouveaux souvenirs, de nouveaux soupirs, de nouvelles images.

Enlacé, serré l'un contre l'autre, ils ne bougent plus pendant des minutes entières.  
Cette chaleur qui les enveloppe est rassurante, étouffante, réconfortante et apaisante.  
Mais parce qu'il sait, qu'il ne peut pas rester ainsi plus longtemps, le rouge se retire doucement.  
De derniers soupirs se font entendre et comme un réflexe –_passager_-, Rin revient entourer la nuque de son amant.  
L'eau se calme, les vagues se transforment en vaguelettes, les ondes se rétrécissent et les flots sont de nouveaux tranquilles.  
Les respirations essaient de se calmer, le mauve reste contre cette épaule et son souffle chaud frappe et fait frémir le vermillon.

**_ 'Shiba… .**

**_ Hm !?**

**_ Tu m'écrases et je commence à avoir froid. **

Des dents se montrent, une trace se dessine sur la jugulaire de l'ainé et heureux de son effet, il réussit à éloigner l'autre de son corps.  
Le rouge observe avec attention son partenaire et l'éclaboussant sans retenu un petit jeu s'instaure.  
Complètement nu, ils s'accrochent, se disputent, se chamaillent et se raccrochent.  
Une sorte d'apaisement se crée, un après-coup de plaisir se montre et scellant leurs lèvres dans un même temps, le violet réussit toujours à se surélever et à mener la danse.  
Ils ont cette impression d'être seuls alors qu'ils pourraient être surpris à n'importe quel moment.  
C'est sans doute cette dernière chose qui fait que ce mauve pousse une fois de plus son capitaine.

**_ On devrait sortir d'ici tu ne crois pas !?**

**_ Et continuer dans ma chambre !? C'est ça que tu veux m'dire !?**

**_ Non. Seulement qu'on devrait se sécher et sortir d'ici. **

**_ Tu recommences, tu m'as de nouveau utilisé.**

Pour seul réponse, le rouge se fait expulser et reçoit un ordre.  
L'ordre de sortir de cette piscine et de lui ramener ces vêtements.  
Seijuurou noie son violet sans ménagement et une fois cette chose faite, il sort du bassin nu comme un vers et récupère ces vêtements lâchement abandonné un peu plus loin.  
Encore dans l'eau, Rin plaque ses cheveux trempés à l'arrière et scrutant les faits et gestes du rouge, il soupir et marmonne.  
L'autre est chiant ! –_de son point de vue_-.

**_ Tu comptes rester là, jusqu'à demain !?**

**_ J'attends que tu te retournes, crétin. **

**_ Rin, ne me dit pas que tu es pudique !? Sort de là, regarde…, je me retourne.**

Satisfait de cette chose, Matsuoka s'appuie sur le rebord et retrouve la terre ferme.  
Très vite, il enfile ces vêtements bien qu'il soit trempé et Seijuurou, lui, attend bien sagement en regardant un mur blanc.  
Une fois terminé, le mauve s'approche de ce dos imposant et faisant glisser son doigt le long de cette colonne vertébrale, il réussit à donner un frisson à son partenaire.  
Fier de lui, la seconde d'après il pousse son compagnon à prendre la sortie et semblant de rien, ils rejoignent un couloir vide et sombre.  
L'heure est bien avancée mais ils n'y font pas attention. Ils ont perdu la notion du temps et leurs habitudes.

Se dirigeant vers les dortoirs, Seijuurou reprend la parole.  
Il informe ou plutôt ordonne à Rin de rester avec lui pour la nuit et même si le requin essaie de trouver une excuse ou juste des mots pour se défendre, au final, il accepte.  
Traversant les couloirs, le violet arrive face à sa chambre après une longue marche et quand il s'apprête à y entrer, la planche de bois s'ouvre à la volée sur un gris heureux de revoir son senpai.  
Aiichirou Nitori sourit longuement et salut son capitaine d'un simple signe de la main. -_Il préfère de loin s'occuper de son senpai et connaitre la raison de sa disparition.-_  
Une jalousie s'immisce dans la tête d'un carmin et intérieurement, il espère voir ce lilas revenir très vite vers lui.

Agrippant une serviette et d'autres vêtements –_un boxer en particulier_-, Matsuoka ressort de sa chambre sous l'œil interrogateur de son kohai et se rendant dans la chambre du vermillon, il charge silencieusement son capitaine de trouver une excuse.  
Souriant largement, une tape se fait sur le crâne du gris et profitant de cette distraction, Sei' souhaite une bonne soirée à l'argenté.  
Stupéfié par ce qu'il entend, Nitori oublie de suivre ces deux ainés et quand une porte se referme sur la silhouette du carmin, Aiichirou se maudit de sa mollesse.

**_ T'sais va valoir que la sangsue grise arrête de te tourner autour. Je n'aime pas ça.**

La phrase est lancée derrière une porte de dortoir qui les accueille et qui les prive du reste du monde.

**_ Tu dois être drôlement fatigué pour dire une telle connerie, Mikoshiba.**

**_ Capitaine, Rin. Je suis ton capitaine et il est très possessif. **

Sa phrase terminée, il attrape la taille du violet et par la même occasion des lèvres surprises.  
Rin ne connait pas la possession alors c'est étrange d'entendre ce genre de chose.  
Mais pour l'heure, il doit simplement se défendre d'une attaque en traitre et passer un t-shirt maintenant qu'il est sec.

**_ Et bien **_**capitaine**_**, je ne sais pas ce que tu possèdes mais je m'en fou bien pour l'instant ! Je veux me reposer un peu.**

**_ Tu peux t'allonger mais je doute que tu te reposes. …Cette fois, je vais te faire la totale.**

Un vicieux sourire se dessine sur le visage de Seijuurou et juste après cette dernière phrase, il se jette voracement sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui n'a pas le temps de sortir des mots bien sentis.  
Le plaquant à son lit, il recommence à marquer ce corps déjà bien empreint de suçons et fait taire les répliques ou faux arguments de son violet.  
Il aime avoir le dessus, avec lui encore plus et il est sûr que cette nuit sera très, très longue.  
Continuant de parcourir ce corps qu'il commence doucement à apprivoiser, il le scrute sans vergogne et frissonne de plaisir et de désir.  
Cette nuit, il marquera avec précision ce violet pour montrer aux autres, dès le lendemain, qu'il n'est plus à prendre.

Qu'il est à quelqu'un et pas à n'importe qui !  
Et il se fiche que l'autre lui gueule dessus après. Il se fout de tout parce qu'il sait ou est presque certain que l'autre aime ces marques d'affections.  
Il sait des tas de choses sans que Rin n'ait à lui dire et il en est heureux. Heureux de le posséder enfin. Cette soirée, ils sauteront même un repas.  
Le décalage dans leurs têtes est bien trop grand pour revenir à une « réalité » convenable.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

_..., ah ben maintenant qu'il est sorti, j'me dis que je peux faire largement mieux. J'ai du décevoir beaucoup de monde._  
_[Bon au pire, j'me rattraperais dans un bonus].  
Oui, la fin arrive bientôt.  
_

_Sinon, Haru ne doit plus intervenir [à la base, il devait même pas être là mais bon...] C'est Nitori qui est en ligne de mire maintenant lol.  
_

_Bon, j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié! [Je croise les doigts]._

_Bisoux._

**L.**


End file.
